Fragmenta Induci
by Dayan Walker
Summary: El cristal de los dioses llaman a aquellos que posean la compatibilidad perfecta para prevalecer. Sin embargo, existe un pequeño fragmento que en su capricho decidió iniciar un juego contrarreloj. Advertencias dentro. Black Order centric. Yullen/Arenkan (?), y algo de Link/Allen, Laven y Allena. Fluffy (?).
1. Preludio

**Título: **Fragmenta Induci

**Autor(a): **Yo

**Raiting: **K… digo yo.

**Palabras:** 3.479 (según esta cosa).

**Beta-Reader:** No tengo para mi desgracia. Pero me gusta la buena ortografía y escritura, sin embargo no somos perfectos y yo no estoy absuelta de ello, así que discúlpenme por los horrores ortográficos y las incongruencias que pueda tener.

**Disclaimer:** D. Gray Man no me pertenece, es de Hoshino-sama, pero Allen le pertenece al Bakanda. Ok, no.

**ADVERTENCIA: **¡CLICHÉ EN POTENCIA! … El **OOC** necesario para la historia, lo siento, y palabras mal sonantes y esas cosas que vienen de parte de cierto oriental.

**NA**: Buenos días gente hermosa de este fandom, ¿cómo están? Espero sinceramente que bien.

Hoy les vengo con una historia que ayer se me ocurrió, bueno, en realidad no se me ocurrió porque es bastante cliché, eso sí. Mucho drama, mucho de todo. Pero, lo que sí me pertenece es el contexto en donde se va a desenvolver dicho cliché… en parte.

Todo está visto, si queremos renovar, realmente debemos pensar mucho. Pero bueno, ¿acaso no existen los buenos clichés? Espero que éste sea uno, de verdad.

No soy una buena escritora, y esta historia será sencilla y sí se finalizará porque ya la tengo lista en mi cabecita. Es más, este capítulo acabo justamente de terminarlo y medio editarlo. Necesito subirlo ahora, porque si me espero, no lo subiré más adelante y luego se me olvidará y la historia se irá a la concha de la lora. Así que bueno, perdónenme por los dedazos y las faltas ortográficas.

En fin, no quiero extenderme mucho: he aquí el anticristo.

* * *

**Fragmenta Induci**

**Preludio**

**~O~**

El movimiento del bote oscilaba pequeñas olas que morían apenas chocaban con el avejentado transporte de madera. Les faltaba poco para llegar, y Allen se incorporó quitándose la capucha al proceso mientras extendía una mano, saludando a la persona que siempre les espera en el muro de piedra.

— ¡Bienvenido chicos! ¿Cómo les fue? —preguntó el director, dándole un caluroso recibimiento.

—Hemos llegado, hermano —dijo Lenalee, sonriente.

Allen no pronunció palabra alguna, tan sólo se limitó a sonreír brevemente en respuesta. Komui estaba más al pendiente de su querida hermana menor, cuidando vehemente de que no le haya sucedido nada en su misión anterior, mientras que ésta sólo se limitaba a asentir a las interrogantes, más por costumbre, que por necesidad.

Para cuando bajó de la barca seguido de una alborozada Lenalee que comentaba lo ocurrido en la extrañamente tranquila misión a Francia, y un silencioso Link que fervientemente se encuentra a su lado en todo momento, Allen se permitió un suspiro cansado.

"_Estoy en casa…"_

* * *

Inocencia en mano, fragmento de los dioses. Allen debe confesar que se siente particularmente atraído por la forma casi celestial que posee ese pedazo de cielo caído.

Le observa sin perderse de nada. Contempla como ese pequeño fragmento brilla con tanta intensidad candente, que Allen se ve repentinamente embelesado por la energía que transmite, así como el astro rey permite brindar su calor chispeante en una mañana de invierno.

—Walker —Link le llamó, y Allen le observó, curioso—. Iré un momento a dejarle el informe a _Supervisor_ —avisó, y sin esperar respuesta se giró sobre sus talones caminando en dirección contraria.

Allen le observó hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad de los pasillos, luego, soltó un suspiro martirizado.

—Allen-kun —le llamó Lenalee suavemente, estaba a su lado protegiéndole de quién sabe qué cosa—, debemos ir con Hevlaska para que examine la _inocencia._

—Oh, sí, claro —Allen parpadeó saliendo de su ensoñación. Centró su atención en Lenalee, y esta sonrió condescendiente.

—Estás muy distraído —comentó casual, observándole de reojo.

Hubo un sordo silencio repentino. Tanto Allen como Lenalee caminaban por los pasillos de piedra de la _Orden Oscura, _yendo en dirección a la plataforma que los guiaría a donde Hevlaska se encuentra contenida resguardando fielmente las _inocencias _recolectadas.

Allen estaba analizando qué responderle a Lenalee debido a que él también se preguntaba el motivo de sus constantes distracciones. Sabía con certeza que era lo suficientemente descuidado como para no percatarse de las cosas a su alrededor. ¿Pero hoy? Estaba exagerando, si le permitían opinar.

Por toda respuesta, Allen sonrió negando lentamente con su cabeza. Mechones plateados de su cabello ya largo se balancearon suavemente al compás del movimiento que oscilaba levemente.

El silencio les acompañó como fiel compañera hasta la plataforma donde un Komui sonriente les esperaba. Lenalee corrió hacia donde estaba su hermano, y Allen se permitió acelerar un poco su andar. Mientras más rápido salieran de la _inocencia, _Allen podría ir a hacerle una visita clandestina a Jeryy-san_._

Unos cuantos dangos podrían calmar la leve desazón que succionaba su estomago constantemente.

_Llámenle: mal presentimiento._

—Oh, Allen-kun —Komui exclamó, destilando inusuales chorros de alegría que si Allen pudiese ver, estaría seguro de que podrían parecer lluvias de arcoíris—. ¿Tienes la _inocencia? _Hevlaska la analizará de inmediato.

—Sí, por supuesto, Komui-san.

Rápidamente sacó la _inocencia _de su oscura gabardina de exorcista, colocándola en la mano enguantada de Komui a quien le faltó tiempo para presionar el botón de descenso y dejar que la plataforma bajara a una rapidez cardiaca. Allen se tensó visiblemente ante el cambio abrupto de velocidad, sintiendo como era absorbido por algo parecido a un succionador, mas no dijo nada. Sin embargo, Lenalee le reprendió visiblemente menos afectada que él, por supuesto, ella lo hacía porque había notado la contracción de su rostro.

_Le había visto. _Claro, estaba preocupada.

Para cuando llegaron al final de aquel túnel que parecía no tener fin, Komui había partido a hablar con Hevlaska mientras que Allen y Lenalee esperaban pacientemente a que ella, con todo su ectoplasmático ser examinara la _inocencia. _Esperaba que no se demorara más de unos minutos porque el estomago le estaba comenzando a pasar factura.

Allen sabe que su rostro debía estar del color de su cabello gracias al paseo vertiginoso y a que no había comido ni un miserable caramelo para soportar el hambre que le embarga. Lenalee le había dando palmaditas consoladoras, y eso había disminuido considerablemente el vértigo que arremetió contra él de una manera brutal y silenciosa.

—Uff, creo que nunca me acostumbraré a esto —murmuró, reprochando silenciosamente las acciones de Komui. Lenalee sonrió, acariciándole la espalda en suaves oscilaciones circulares. Iba a contestarle, pero cierto oriental malhumorado fue más rápido que ella.

—Tsk, eres un mocoso débil, _Moyashi._

_Mierda._

Alzó la vista, considerablemente alarmado ante la sorpresa que le invadió repentinamente. Ahí, a unos escasos pasos de distancia se encontraba el bastardo del _Bakanda_ y un Lavi tan sonriente y radiante como Komui.

_Ya habían llegado de la misión, claro. _

Frunció el entrecejo, dejando que la irritación sustituyera la sorpresa anterior.

—Cállate _Bakanda_ —espetó, irguiéndose tenso sobre una recta posición—. Y es Allen —completó.

—Tsk.

— ¡Allen! —esta vez Lavi fue el que gritó, emocionadísimo de verle, como si no se hubiesen visto la noche anterior antes de despedirse. Allen simplemente se limitó a sonreír nerviosamente cuando Lavi se le lanzó encima en un abrazo asfixiante que por poco le desmaya—. ¡Oh, Allen! —Lavi estaba frotando su mejilla contra la del aludido—. ¡Estaba tan preocupado!

—L-lavi… —logró murmurar Allen con voz ahogada, intentando inútilmente quitárselo de encima—. Lavi, ¡Lavi! —exclamó, y de un pisotón le alejó.

— ¡Eso dolió, Allen! —se quejó Lavi, lloroso. Lagrimones de cocodrilo caían sobre su rostro, pero Allen le ignoró olímpicamente.

—Me estabas ahogando.

— ¡No me permites darte mi cariño abnegado!

Allen se cruzó de brazos, negando filosóficamente con su cabeza. Lavi no cambia.

—Con un abrazo bastaba, ¡no tenías que intentar matarme!

—Tsk, _Moyashi _dramático.

— ¡Cállate _Bakanda_! —gritó colérico. Decidió ignorar los lloriqueos de Lavi, y a zancadas se plantó frente al oriental que le observaba con su usual ceño fruncido y su sonrisita de triunfo. Una vena saltó—. ¡Mi nombre es Allen! ¡A-L-L-EN!

—Yo te digo como se me da la-

— ¡Chicos! —una voz indudablemente femenina se oyó por todo el griterío que tenían. Todos enmudecieron rápidamente, hasta Komui había girado su rostro lleno de sorpresa al saber el jaleo que tenían armado.

Lenalee les observaba con una sonrisa forzada, los ojos cerrados y su respiración un tanto discontinua. Estaba conteniéndose, lo sabían todos. Tanto Allen, como Lavi y Kanda tragaron saliva, muy nerviosos, aunque este último se limitó a girar el rostro chasqueando la lengua. Lenalee podría en cualquier momento hacerles llorar, y no querían darle motivos para que hiciese tal cosa.

—Estamos con Hevlaska, ¿por qué no guardamos un poco de silencio? —preguntó Lenalee, con su usual voz soñadora y tranquila, más una amplia sonrisa radiante que auguraba terribles desgracias.

Allen y Lavi asintieron con tanta vehemencia que pudo haberles faltado poco para que sus cabezas se desprendieran de su cuerpo. Ante ello, Lenalee les obsequió otra de sus sonrisas, mientras giraba su rostro hacia Kanda.

— ¿Y tú Kanda?

—Tsk.

—Genial.

No comprendió aquel intercambio de conversación tan poco creíble, pero como era Kanda, Allen rápidamente lo descartó. Lenalee de todas maneras se había alejado considerablemente de ellos para hablar con Komui sobre las _inocencias, _de seguro. Y aunque se había apartado lo suficiente, Lavi aún seguía pegado a él como sanguijuela.

—Lavi, Lenalee no te va a comer —le susurró divertido, intentando alejarse pero Lavi no estaba dispuesto a despegarse de Allen.

—Lena da miedo…

— ¡Chicos, acérquense! —gritó Lenalee, alzando un brazo para atraer la atención.

Allen y Lavi se tensaron, temiendo lo peor, pero como Kanda había ido, creyeron que después de todo, la buena suerte sí existe y su Dios Todopoderoso les ha perdonado la vida, así que ambos se encaminaron un poco hacia el final de la plataforma donde Hevlaska estaba con la _inocencia _que Kanda y Lavi habían obtenido.

Todo marchaba en orden. Hevlaska estaba examinando con sus sondas algún indicio de alteraciones o cambios en el flujo de la _inocencia, _no obstante nada de lo anterior pareció surgir. Así que Hevlaska decidió transportarla con sus filamentos a uno de los contenedores donde todos los otros fragmentos descansaban apaciblemente.

Cuando tocó el turno de la _inocencia _que Lenalee y Allen habían adquirido, Komui la sacó de su bolsillo permitiendo a Hevlaska examinarla. Hubo un momento de tensión. Hevlaska no pronunciaba palabra alguna, tan sólo se dedicaba a analizar minuciosamente el fragmento que en sus filamentos brillosos carga.

Allen observó atento, y quiso salir de dudas preguntándole si ocurría algún problema; Hevlaska fue más rápida.

—Esto es… _inusual_ —murmuró, no obstante gracias a su magnífica presencia y energía, su voz retumbó en el recinto—. Muy inusual…

— ¿Ocurre algún problema con la inocencia, _Hevla_?—preguntó Komui, destilando sincera preocupación.

— ¿Qué sucede, hermano? —esta vez le tocó a Lenalee preguntar, sonando igual de preocupada, mas sin embargo el director le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora, en espera del análisis.

Todos los exorcistas presentes aguardaron expectantes. Hevlaska continuaba examinando el fragmento, en un sordo y silencioso tormento. Necesitaban saber qué ocurría. Allen lo necesitaba.

—Allen Walker —Hevlaska le llamó, su voz sonando suave entre intervalos de fuerza e imponencia.

Allen se encogió en su sitio, repentinamente alarmado. ¿Qué ocurría con él?

— ¿Sí? —preguntó, intentando parecer tranquilo, pero su voz estrangulada anunciaba lo contrario.

Por unos instantes que pareció eternos, Hevlaska aguardó un silencio expectante. Parecía estudiar a Allen con la mirada, aunque sus ojos no se veían, él sabía que Hevlaska le observa. La intensidad de su presencia le aturde, le turba.

Algo parecido a un suspiro cansado fluctuó en el recinto. Hevlaska no encuentra las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que en esos momentos surcaba sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué sucede con la_ inocencia_? —Lavi también preguntó, su voz condensaba seriedad. El _Bookman_ interior salió a relucir.

Observó con cuidado a su alrededor. Todos estaban tan serios y circunspectos que, en su preocupación, Allen temió lo peor. Hasta Kanda estaba serio, y no tenía el ceño tan fruncido como en otras ocasiones.

—Debo decir que este tipo de situaciones se presentan una vez cada sesenta o cien años —hubo una pausa, Hevlaska continuaba buscando las palabras. Luego se giró a Allen, y sus filamentos oscilaron tenuemente—. _Preciso_ analizarte, Allen Walker.

Sin previo aviso, más que una simple advertencia, entrelazó sus filamentos alrededor de la cintura de Allen. Hubo un momento de sorpresa debido a la última vez que Hevlaska le había analizado, e hizo que su mente en respuesta se llenase de recuerdos como trozos de un espejo cuarteándose en la oscuridad de su mente.

Mentiría si decía que lo que en esos momentos siente es agradable. No lo es, pero tampoco es molesto. Hevlaska posee una forma sutil de tocar. Parece como la caricia de una pluma que desciende debido a la falta de viento que la eleve. Allen se sintió en una bruma espesa, envuelto.

— ¿Y bien? —Komui se dejó escuchar entre todo el silencio ruidoso—. ¿Ocurre algo malo?

—No es malo —confesó Hevlaska de una vez, sin dejar de analizar a Allen. Sus filamentos tocando los puntos de articulación—: es _inusual._

— ¿Traerá consecuencias?

—Toda acción y eventos las trae, Komui —dijo Hevlaska, su voz seria, suave y a la vez fuerte e imponente.

Silencio. Nadie pronunció algo que rompiese el espeso mutismo que aplastaba la tensión en el ambiente. Hevlaska continuó analizando a Allen durante unos minutos que transcurrieron lentos, dolorosos.

Y cuando terminó, dejando a Allen mareado al principio de la plataforma, Lenalee corrió en su ayuda para sostenerle y susurrarle palabras de aliento y consuelo. Nadie se atrevió a hablar.

Hevlaska fue la que lo hizo.

—Ahora estoy segura —dijo, luego de una pausa corta—: Allen Walker es compatible con la _inocencia_.

Hubo un murmullo de sorpresa y exclamaciones de asombro. Allen también había salido de su estupor para entrar en uno más grande. Los ojos se le habían abierto tanto que amenazaban con salirse de sus cuencas. No creía lo que escuchaba.

— ¿Qué? —el primero en hablar fue Komui, en un hilo de voz incrédulo.

—Allen Walker es compatible con la _inocencia_ —repitió lo antedicho, seria, levemente inquieta.

—Es… imposible —soltó Allen luego de que su estupor le permitió analizar su situación actual—. ¿C-ómo?

— ¿Realmente es compatible? —esta vez fue turno de Lavi preguntar. Kanda continuaba sin pronunciar palabra alguna, más callado de lo que alguna vez estuvo.

—Lo es —Hevlaska se tomó unos segundos antes de explicar el porqué—. Luego de los eventos sucedidos en el arca, la compatibilidad de Allen Walker con _Crown Clown_ superó los límites permitiéndole llegar al máximo.

—O sea, cien por ciento —concordó Lavi, analizando todo lo que escuchaba—. Pero… ¿qué tiene que ver eso con que ésta inocencia pueda ser compatible con Allen?

Allen había permanecido callado, demasiado sorprendido como para pronunciar alguna frase negativa que su cabeza formulaba inquietamente gracias a lo anterior escuchado.

Hevlaska asintió, luego se recompuso y continuó—. Allen Walker posee una _inocencia _tipo parásito, y ésta también lo es.

—Tiene sentido, si es así —murmuró Komui, aunque todavía quedaban atisbo de una ferviente aprensión. Luego de unos segundos en silencio donde todos debían estar analizando el inusual evento, Komui lo rompió, centrando su atención en Hevlaska, excesivamente serio y receloso—. Es raro —dijo, tenso—. La _inocencia _ni siquiera ha intentado apoderarse del sistema de Allen.

—Las _inocencias _tipo parásito poseen, por así decirlo, una mente propia —explicó Hevlaska, imperturbable.

A Allen no le gustó como había sonado aquello. Pero Hevlaska no dejó que su mente se perdiese en la galaxia de la confusión, debido a que ella continuó.

—Mientras que _Crown Clown _está ligada al sistema de Allen Walker gracias a las circunstancias de su pasado, ésta lo hace de forma implícita… ella es-… está —nuevamente hubo un silencio. Hevlaska no se encontraba capacitada para decir lo que acontece.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué hace? —Lenalee fue incapaz de permanecer callada más tiempo, afectada ante tanto misterio.

—Ella está activada. No hay un modo de que pueda desactivarse, al menos no ahora y no por mi poder —confesó—. Su contenedor es Allen Walker, aunque no físicamente.

Un nuevo murmullo, esta vez algunos angustiosos debido a las extrañas circunstancias inverosímiles que envolvían a Allen gracias a la peculiar _inocencia _adquirida.

—Y eso es lo inusual… —susurró Komui. Su rostro de circunstancias no avistaba nada bueno.

Allen se encontraba excesivamente afectado como para recriminar algo. Total, ¿qué podía decir? La _inocencia _decidió escogerle sin permiso, y ahora poseía dos _inocencias _que podían darle problema. Lo sabía. _Algo _le murmuraba que debía tener cuidado.

_¿Pero cuidado de qué?_

—Bueno… —Lavi interrumpió al silencio, dándole un puntapié para que se marchase. Casualmente se colocó ambas manos tras su cabeza, sonriendo. Allen le observó de soslayo, y Lavi le regaló su sonrisa más amplia—. Mientras la _inocencia _no interfiera con _Crown Clown _no tenemos por qué preocuparnos, ¿verdad?

Otro susurro esta vez más esperanzados. Allen se encontró mirando a Lavi y a su vez a Hevlaska con la ilusión iluminándole el rostro y la expectación dejando sus maletas en la puerta.

—Sí. Si sólo permanece activada sin interferir, no hay de qué preocuparnos —afirmó. Todos, menos Kanda sonrieron aliviados—. Debemos esperar a que con el tiempo ella se desactive o busque un nuevo contenedor.

—Pero aun así no debemos descartar la posibilidad de estudiarla a fondo, ¿verdad? —Komui habló, su rostro mostraba seriedad, aunque las líneas del entrecejo habían desaparecido.

Hevlaska asintió, y los ánimos descendieron un poco, más no del todo.

— ¡Bien! —Lavi exclamó—. ¡Eso es todo, ¿verdad?! —su voz subió unas cuantas notas y Kanda chasqueó la lengua en respuesta.

— ¿Esto es todo, _Hevla_? —preguntó Komui, sonriendo levemente.

Hevlaska asintió.

—Entonces, chicos —Komui dio un vistazo general, y cuando sus orbes se posaron en Allen, amplió su sonrisa—. ¿Allen-kun? —le llamó, pero Allen no respondió, sólo asintió, desmedidamente turbado, pero los rayos de la esperanza aguardando en sus orbes plateadas como luna radiante.

—Tsk, sólo vayámonos —Kanda fue el primero en subirse a la plataforma, bastante irritado y molesto. Komui simplemente meneó la cabeza condescendiente, ya acostumbrado a las pataletas.

—Bueno, ahora sí nos vamos. _Hevla_, ya hablaremos —Komui, seguido de Allen, Lenalee y Lavi caminaron en dirección al ascensor.

—Espera, Komui.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Necesito hablar con Allen Walker.

Ante la mención de su nombre, Allen se tensó visiblemente. Su columna vertebral se puso tan rígida y derecha que dolió. La desazón atacaba sus entrañas una vez más, y los rostros preocupados de Lenalee y Komui no ayudaron en absoluto a calmar sus nervios.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Komui preguntó.

—No, sólo quiero hablar con él referente a lo que sucede —dijo con suavidad, haciendo que el temor de Allen mermara un poco.

Komui asintió dudoso, dirigiéndole a Allen una mirada comprensiva mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda. Lenalee fue la última en dirigirle a Allen una mirada cargada de una preocupación dolorosa, pero a la final asintió, sonriéndole. Allen intentó devolverle el gesto, mas no pudo. La mirada intensa que Kanda y Lavi le obsequiaron hizo que enmudeciera repentinamente, incapaz siquiera de girar el rostro ante tantas emociones silenciosas.

—Allen-kun… —Lenalee desde la plataforma le llamó, haciendo que el contacto entre ellos se hiciese añicos en cuestión de segundos. Viró su vista en dirección a ella, instándole a continuar—. Le diré a Link-san que estás acá, ¿está bien?

—Sí, gracias, Lena —agradeció Allen con sinceridad—. Dile que me espere en el comedor —pidió, mientras Lenalee asentía al momento.

—Bueno, Allen, vendré a buscarte en diez minutos. ¿Te parece bien _Hevla_? —preguntó Komui, observándole a ambos.

—Sí, sólo será un momento.

Para cuando Komui y los demás exorcistas se fueron ascendiendo la plataforma, Allen observó con sentimientos encontrados de pena y temor al ascensor hasta que se hubo perdido en el espiral que compone la _Orden Oscura. _Luego de ello se giró sobre su eje, encaminándose hasta quedar frente a Hevlaska en las escaleras de metal, quedando mínimamente a su altura.

Aguardó en silencio, suponiendo que Hevlaska le observaba expectante. La inocencia aún aguardaba en sus filamentos, y Allen la observó perdiéndose en los fulgores que destilaba.

Su brillo le cegó, doliéndole. Era tanta la intensidad que sus ojos se cristalizaron. Por algún motivo quiso llorar, mas soportó por masculinidad que por tener deseos de hacerlo.

—Allen Walker… —la voz de Hevlaska retumbó en sus oídos, y ya no le parecía suave—. Sabes lo que te diré, ¿verdad? —preguntó, un tanto insegura, o eso le pareció a Allen.

Asintió, de alguna manera sabía lo que esperaba de aquella conversación.

Ahora hacía falta saber si el pedazo de cielo caído que compone a la _inocencia _de Dios es lo suficientemente misericordiosa como para resguardarle al momento en el que sus presentimientos se vuelvan realidad.

* * *

Bien, bien, ¿qué les pareció el inicio? Yo lo veo algo apresurado, pero esas son mis intenciones. Desde luego, hace falta saber por qué demonios esa inocencia es compatible con Allen de manera implícita.

¿Reviews?

¡Hasta la siguiente actualización!


	2. Señales

**NA: **Buenas tardes hermosa gente, ¿cómo están? Espero que tan bien como yo. Bueno, no, no estoy bien. En estos momentos estoy fastidiada porque diseño una plantilla web sobre Seguridad Industrial y es taaan fastidioso.

Lo importante es que terminé el capítulo antes de ponerme con el dichoso trabajo, y por ello estoy subiéndolo rápido, yay~ (?). Claro, debo confesar que lo he editado a la carrera porque estoy ocupada con la uni y el trabajo de diseño. Sin embargo les he prometido que subiría rápido la historia, y estoy intentando cumplir.

Así que acá está.

Ah, cierto, leí el review de mi querida Mistralax, y debo decir que, si piensan que esta _inocencia _embarazará al Moyashi, están seriamente equivocados. Muy, muy equivocados. O sea, es válido que lo piensen, pero no es lo que yo tengo en mente.

Cuando hablé sobre cliché, no fue sobre M-preg, créanme que se los hubiese dicho en el primer momento para que se atengan a las consecuencias. Sé que a mucho de ustedes no les gusta el M-preg y a otros sí, por eso yo prefiero confesar al principio de la historia si esta llevará M-preg o no.

Así que no, no será M-preg, trata la parte psicológica y la parte emocional, por eso Allen estará un poco —muy— **OOC**. Sin embargo haré todo lo que pueda para que no odien a este Allen con complejo de emo.

En fin, aclarado lo que quería aclarar, acá la historia.

Disfruten. (Respondo reviews al final).

Ah, sí, D. Gray Man no me pertenece, ya lo saben de todos modos.

* * *

**Fragmenta Induci**

**Señales**

**~O~**

Le gusta el olor del café. En las frías madrugadas donde el sol bosteza en las planicies dando el inicio a un nuevo día, un buen café siempre es bienvenido. En las tardes de verano donde el astro rey agrada y la humedad no molesta, una buena taza de café humeante es lo mejor. Y en las noches heladas de neblina espesa, el café siempre será adecuado.

Pero sobre todo, cuando su adorable y pequeña hermanita cruza el umbral de su oficina cargando consigo la bandeja llena de un espeso café en su taza favorita, eso, es la perfección.

Todo parece aclararse; el día se esclarece y las nubes desaparecen. La sonrisa de Lenalee le llena de vigor, él café que trae en mano es un pequeño elixir que le ayuda a sobrevivir el agitado día a día y Komui Lee se ve envuelto en aquella pequeña rutina.

Le encanta.

Ahora necesita con urgencia una taza de café. _Ahora._

Masajea sus sienes concienzudamente, se quita las delgadas gafas de cristal con cuidado y las coloca sobre el escritorio que ya con el tiempo no se ve debido a la atiborrante cantidad de papeles que posee encima de los tantos informes sin firmar, otros sin sellar y unos cuantos más sin entregar.

Desea una taza de café.

Quiere que Lenalee abra la puerta con bandeja de café en mano, cruce el umbral y le regale una de esas sonrisas únicas que calma a la tormenta que busca de alzarse.

Necesita a su hermana pequeña para que le susurre palabras de tranquilidad.

"_Todo estará bien, hermano", _dirá. Y él sonreirá asintiéndole. Porque eso es lo que necesita. Quiere creer que todo estará bien.

Vuelve a masajearse las sienes, esta vez presionando con más fuerza la zona que duele y punza. Una, dos, tres veces. El dolor no merma. Sabe por qué, y eso le escuece hasta la médula.

No sólo necesita a Lenalee y su café, también precisa presentar el informe al_ Supervisor _antes de que cierto inspector pueda proporcionarle un epítome inverosímil que pueda perjudicar el avance de la investigación.

_En realidad, _no ha adelantado absolutamente nada. La investigación y los análisis siguen en su punto inicial. Allen Walker no presenta síntomas más allá de los niveles usuales y Komui siente que pierde un poco de su fortaleza al no poder imaginar el origen de aquel inusual evento.

Esta ha sido una de las pocas veces en las que se ha sentido tan perdido. En las que no ha podido ser de ayuda aún cuando prometió dar su vida por el bien de los exorcistas.

_La promesa le quema; la polilla se carboniza lentamente._

_¿Habrá alguna forma de ayudar a las verdaderas víctimas de ésta guerra interminable?_

* * *

Allen Walker puede afirmar con ferviente seguridad que es uno de los inexistentes sujetos de prueba que ha sobrevivido a los innumerables e imposibles experimentos y análisis del director de _Black Order_. Jefe también de la Sección Científica y principal causante de que la tasa de natalidad en dicha sección esté por debajo de los microbios que éste vehemente guarda en la soledad de su desconocido laboratorio.

Leves pasos resuenan como suaves ecos que retumban silenciosamente en las paredes de los oscuros pasillos apenas iluminados por los faroles amarillentos que los insectos desean con tanto ahínco. Transita con tenuidad, cuidando de que su andar cansado no le permita tropezar con algún minúsculo pedrusco y termine dándose de bruces contra el frio suelo de piedra.

En su cansancio se permitió un suspiro lastimero.

—No creo que sea para tanto, Walker —menciona cierto inspector, imperturbable como todo en su inamovible actitud.

Allen refunfuña silenciosamente sin dejar de caminar. Simplemente Link no comprende que, el simple hecho de convivir con Komui; a pesar de que le tiene en alta estima, es un martirio que requiere de todo su sacrificio.

Los análisis a su sistema entero —_inocencia _incluida—, exámenes de sangre, e inclusive cerebrales, eran por demás, tediosos, abrumadores y cansinos. Komui afirma que es por su seguridad, por el bien de que ambas _inocencias _no le dañen físicamente y para descartar cualquier indicio de problemas futuros. Allen le cree, pero también le teme porque sabe perfectamente que si le diesen a escoger entre una _inocencia _tipo parásito que simplemente ha decidido amargar existencias y a Komui Lee con una sierra en mano, rostro de circunstancias y otros tantos instrumentos más de dudosa procedencia, Allen en definitiva preferiría la primera opción.

No duda de Komui, duda vehementemente de su reputación.

Otro suspiro, seguido de un largo y prolongado bostezo que ha debido cortar a la mitad ante la intensidad de éste. Link Howard le ha observado de soslayo durante un prolongado momento en donde sólo el mutismo ha rebelado las intenciones de su mirada. Lo percibe. Lo siente como la fría neblina penetrando su piel. Porque está ahí, implícito, acechando. En espera del momento perfecto en donde el cazador baje el fusil y sea el turno del lobo en arremeter.

Está al tanto de las furtivas miradas que Link le obsequia. El inspector Link Howard _debe_ saber qué ha sucedido con Allen Walker y su inocencia, mas éste no dice nada.

Link no le ha preguntado, no le ha interrogado y mucho menos advertido sobre las consecuencias que acarrearía si no reporta lo acontecido de hace algunos días atrás. En su interior, Allen sinceramente agradece aquel sutil gesto de comprensión silenciosa, ya que, para su más grande desconsuelo, él todavía no encuentra la respuesta a aquello que sucedió.

Aún no.

Lentamente, con pensamientos tormentosos y contrariados, continuó el camino a su habitación ahora compartida con aquel que se ha convertido en su sol y sombra.

* * *

Al día siguiente, la cosa no fue mejor, aunque tampoco peor. El cuento va de esta manera: no puede dormir debidamente. No es el típico cansancio de: _"ay, no puedo dormir, pero no hay problema, con una leche caliente se resuelve". _No, es de: _"mierda, déjenme dormir, por favor"._

¿Por qué? Por que no puede conciliar el sueño durante la noche gracias a los interminables pensamientos que surcan su mente, a las preocupaciones que le agobian y a los temores que le persiguen constantemente al no saber qué demonios será de él debido a que esa _inocencia _aún permanece dentro de su cuerpo, en su sistema. Apoderándose por completo de su alma, de sus miedos, y le confunde porque teme a distorsionar su realidad y todo lo que cree.

Teme de enredarse más en la telaraña del arácnido que en cualquier momento llegará a inyectarle ese veneno letal, asesinándole.

Nada puede hacer, y el sueño no llega. Se burla de él en su cara y le escupe como a la mala plaga. Y cuando éste retorna en la mañana, decidiendo que su tortura nocturna ha culminado, Link se incorpora de su futón y ya no hay vuelta atrás ya que debe levantarse a esa hora sí porque sí. ¿Quién aguanta a un Link malhumorado que le reprende hasta por no comer debidamente? Bueno, Allen ya se ha ido acostumbrado.

Aunque no por ello eso quiere decir que deje de ser molesto.

Cuando sale de la habitación con Link a su lado, bajan al comedor en silencio. Link nunca ha sido una persona de muchas palabras, y Allen no se encuentra en su mejor momento como para intentar sacarle una conversación rutinaria.

Al momento de llegar al comedor, Allen nota el exquisito olor de la comida de Jeryy-san, el típico jaleo, las conversaciones animadas de Lavi y Lenalee que comentan sobre las misiones, aunque el primero sólo chilla porque cierto _Bookman_ le aprieta las tuercas cuando molesta. Pero se debe comprender que ese es su pasatiempo, porque así es Lavi. Camina un poco más, sólo un poco más y cruza el umbral, notando todos los mesones distribuidos ordenadamente en el salón y puede percibir el sentimiento de compañerismo tanto de buscadores como de exorcistas. Por supuesto, si al final de esos mesones, un poco a la derecha, notamos a cierto oriental más solitario que un humano perdido en el desierto, es porque ese sentir no es reconocido en su diccionario. Por ende, queda descartado de aquello.

De todas maneras, a Allen le importa en lo más mínimo eso, porque se centra en lo que le gusta. Y a Allen le gusta ver en las mañanas como todos comparten en el comedor. Juegan, bromean, se divierten y Allen descubre que pertenece a _algo_ especial. Todos sus problemas se evaporan rápidamente. Un sentimiento cálido le abraza, y puede sentirse querido.

— ¡Allen! —exclaman, Allen centra su mirada en quien le llamó y puede notar a Lenalee y a Lavi alzando las manos para buscar su atención—. ¡Por aquí, Allen!

Allen les sonríe, asiente en su dirección, y antes de ir hacia donde están camina hacia Jeryy donde ya por costumbre le tiene su carrito preparado con todas sus comidas favoritas. Le brillan los ojos como chorros de luna plateada. _Comida, _le encanta.

Cuando llega y se sienta, ese sentimiento se hace más fuerte, sólido, y puede tocarlo.

—Buenos días, Lavi, buenos días Lenalee —saluda, más animado que esta mañana, menos centrado en sus problemas.

—Allen siempre con buen apetito —bromea Lenalee, sonriéndole. Allen afirma asintiendo porque tiene razón, la comida es una de sus cosas favoritas, por no decir la primera.

—Allen fácilmente puede acabar con todos los recursos de _Black Order _si no fuese porque está Jeryy-san y puede controlarle —comentó Lavi, muy serio, pero todos sabían que estaban bromeando así que Allen decidió colocar su mejor rostro de indignación.

— ¡Eso es mentira! —exclamó con vehemencia, haciendo un mohín gracioso que a Lena le hizo reír quedamente—. Puede que me coma los recursos de esta semana, pero no todos, eh.

Los tres rieron ante ello, y comenzaron las bromas referente a cuánta comida podría engullir Allen en un día. Lavi apostó toda su mesada en contra de la mensualidad de Lenalee y Allen a que éste último no podía tragar una tonelada en menos de dos horas. _Sinceramente_, nada más están intentando sacarle dinero a base de cualquier excusa.

Y mientras continuaron con su bullicio, observó a Link de soslayo que ya había vuelto con su pequeña y simétrica bandeja de comida. Eso sí, su juicioso postre de mermelada y un té de limón con miel más un pequeño sándwich de jamón componen su desayuno.

Allen cree que tienen cosas en común, pero lo que a ambos les desquicia es el inmenso amor hacia los dulces de todos los colores, sabores y tamaños.

Sin alargar más el tiempo, decide darle el primer mordisco a su pastel de atún; sin embargo, al momento de hacerlo una mediana bola amarilla alada sale en su dirección y golpea su rostro, enrojeciéndole.

— ¡Ouch! —se queja, alarmado. Lavi y Lenalee le observan con sorpresa, y Link, circunspecto, simplemente le ve sin inmutarse. Sabe quien le golpeó, y es una sorpresa, eso sí, porque tenía días que no le veía. Cuando lo tiene en sus manos, la bola alada retoza ferviente—. ¡Timcanpy! —exclama, sintiendo que los ánimos le suben un poquito más. Tim siempre ha estado a su lado, y tenerle ahí, volando a su alrededor tan emocionado y emotivo como él le llena de felicidad.

—Teníamos tiempo que no veíamos a Tim —comenta Lenalee casual, sonriendo en dirección al pequeño golem dorado.

Allen asintió, y mientras Lenalee acariciaba a Tim se permitió degustar el sándwich que cargaba en mano y que no había terminado de comer debido a la inesperada aparición de Tim.

—Seguro estaba intentando ayudar a Allen-chan con los recursos de la cocina de Jeryy-san —afirmó Lavi con tanta vehemencia que Allen estuvo a segundos de creerle.

Y debe creerle porque Tim es de esos que pueden comerse, literalmente, cualquier cosa. Así que a la final, le tocó negar cansadamente con la cabeza, ya acostumbrado a las desapariciones de Tim y a las bromas de Lavi que de vez en cuando, eran secundadas por Lenalee.

—A la próxima intenta ayudarle —dijo Allen.

—Lo dudo —negó apenas, esbozando una imperceptible mueca burlona en dirección a alguien especial—, _Dos Puntos _puede ayudarle en mi lugar.

—Lavi —susurró Lenalee, advirtiéndole.

Allen también le envió una mirada de aviso a Lavi por lo dicho, pero éste le ignoró olímpicamente, mientras observaba fijamente a Link.

— ¿No es así? —continuó con la puya.

—Más respeto, _Bookman Jr _—espetó con una silenciosa irritación que no pasó desapercibida para Allen quien se irguió recto en su asiento.

Pero Lavi le ignoró, así como había ignorado a Allen y a Lenalee. Observó como su mirada se dirigía a Tim, y Allen supo que Lavi pretendía continuar.

—Bueno, ahora que ya está Tim no estarás solo Allen —Lavi continuó la conversación, y Allen sintió como se tensaba todo bajo él porque es obvio que ese comentario inoportuno había sido lanzado en dirección a cierto inspector.

—Allen-kun nunca estará solo —refutó Lenalee, tratando de salvar algo de aquella conversación—. Nos tiene a nosotros.

Allen suspiró hacia sus adentros.

—Nunca estoy solo, chicos —afirmó, aunque faltaba convencerse a sí mismo—. Sólo espero que no vuelva a desaparecer —comentó, desviando totalmente el rumbo de la conversación. Lavi le sonrió, ladino, entendiendo.

Allen mordió otro pedazo de su pastel de salmón. Y Mientras masticaba observó de soslayo a Link, intentando que sus intenciones de escudriñar más allá de esa fortaleza inescrutable no fuesen tan obvias, y así poder observar un atisbo de molestia; mas nada halló.

Aunque resultaba obvio e irónico que Link se molestara y no demostrase ni una pizca de ese sentimiento.

Resultaba inesperado. Había silencio. ¿Un lugar donde estaba un chico potencialmente peligroso y voluble como Lavi? Era tan raro. Allen de repente se sintió como un extraño. Y lo comprendió con la misma rapidez con la que entendió que, desde los eventos de catorceavo discípulo, ya nada sería igual.

Nada.

— ¡Oh! —Lavi gritó, y Allen salió de sus pensamientos—. ¡Yuu, Yuu~ por aquí! —Lavi agitaba la mano frenéticamente para intentar atraer la atención de Kanda.

Es indiscutible que eso no iba a funcionar aun si Lavi lo llamase por ese nombre, pero igual Allen elevó la vista, curioso. Para su sorpresa, Kanda se dirigía a pasos mecánicos en su dirección.

Allen se tensó. Todo su cuerpo reaccionó instintivamente, y por inercia, observó de reojo a Link quien estaba igual de rígido que él y de igual forma observaba a Kanda. La relación entre ellos no era fatal, pero tampoco era hermosa. En realidad era catastrófica. Ambos se odiaban, eso estaba claro.

No como era la animadversión que Allen y Kanda se tienen de: _"te joderé porque también me jodes, y nos diremos cosas estúpidas para pasar el rato", _no. El odio de Kanda y Link era de: _"Me jodes, te reporto y haré que el Supervisor te meta esa espada por el culo"._ Por supuesto, tampoco era _taaan _literal, pero Allen sabía que esos pensamientos eran perfectamente creíbles en la mente de ambos.

Así que, mientras Lavi llamaba una y otra vez a Kanda por su nombre de pila, Allen aguardó expectante a que el infierno se desatara en la tierra. Para su más grande sorpresa, Kanda no solo llegó a su destino que es estar frente a Lavi —sin asesinarle por su osadía—, sino que también le ignoró a él y a Link como si no existiesen.

¡Pero claro que existen! Porque Kanda le vio. Unos pocos, escasos y muy rápidos segundos ese _bastardo _le había dirigido una breve mirada significativa, nada más. Ni un gruñido, ni un chasquido, ni una mísera grosería. ¡Nada! ¡Pero qué horrible modales!

Allen sabe que un simio podría tener mejores modales que Kanda. Lo sabe, como también sabe que el pasatiempo favorito de éste es joderle la existencia.

Y le ha ignorado. Así, sin más.

_Le ignoró._

¿Pero qué podía replicar? Kanda si desea puede dejar de hablarle y eso no será relevante. Pero Allen sabe que para él sí significará porque, el peso que siente creciendo en su estomago le avisa que le afecta tanto o más de lo que ha querido admitir.

El silencio se convirtió en su mejor amiga. Timcanpy revolotea a su alrededor buscando su atención, y sólo sabe que Lavi y Lenalee platican con Kanda sobre algo. _Misión, quizás._ Pero Allen únicamente puede centrar su mirada plateada en la comida que apenas va por la mitad. Demasiado concentrado en sus reflexiones sombrías como para centrarse, inclusive, en las voces de Lavi y Lenalee despidiéndose de él que va perdiéndose en la lejanía.

Se han ido a una misión, y Allen se ha quedado debido a la extraña e inconcebible condición de su cuerpo a causa de la _inocencia. _Esa cosa…

Eso…

—Walker —Link habló por fin, llamándole, tan serio e inamovible. Allen le observa, y un matiz de oscuros sentimientos mezclados cruza por sus orbes tan rápido como el viento aleja a las nubes; abrumador como las olas rompiendo las rocas, cuarteándolas.

Si Link lo notó, no permitió que se diese cuenta.

—Qué ocurre, Link-san —preguntó, aunque ya estaba medianamente consciente de lo que diría a continuación.

—Es hora de ir a la biblioteca.

_Todo ha cambiado._

Esa noche tuvo un sueño extraño. Había soñado algo inadmisible. Inverisímil, y hasta sardónico, si le permitían decir. La cosa va así: se supone que él sentía algo especial por Lavi, pero Lavi estaba con Lenalee y por ende Allen no podía permitirse romper una relación tan perfecta y hermosa como aquella.

Lavi amaba a Lena, y él, enamoradísimo de su querido amigo aceptó de muy buena gana el hecho de que esa encantadora pareja debía prevalecer hasta el final de los días, _amén._

Hasta Kanda había aceptado que era una curiosa combinación y quedaban bien. Y por ahí fue atando cabos, porque Allen en su conmoción no concebía como esos dos podían estar juntos. No es que fuese imposible, claro que no. Lo que _sí _es improbable y difícil de creer es que Lavi estuviese vivo como para contar lo dichoso que era y los muchos hijos que _pretendía _tener.

Ahí supo que era un sueño. Y se sintió aliviado. Bueno, aliviado en más de un sentido porque realmente no le gustó esa extraña situación. ¿Él, enamorado de Lavi? Preferiría rogarle a Link. Y no es que Lavi no le gustase o fuese poco agraciado, no señor. Pero a Lavi sólo lo ve como su mejor amigo, y espera, sinceramente, que la cosa llegue hasta ahí.

Porque debe admitir algo. Al menos consigo mismo: siente celos. Fue su propio sueño, eso está bien porque se supone que son productos de la imaginación y estupideces así. Pero celos son celos y Allen tiene celos de que Lavi se quede con Lena. ¿Por qué? Muy sencillo, Lenalee es como una especie en peligro de extinción. Es una de las pocas, _escasas _mujeres que residen en _Black Order._

Lo peor de todo es que esa mujer es no tocable, no mirable y no pensable y todas las cosas que terminen en _able_ y sean potencialmente peligrosas _para la flor de Komui Lee_. Así que sí, Allen tiene derecho a estar celoso porque Lavi se estaba quedando con una especie rara sin dar pelea.

Bueno, tampoco es como si Lenalee le gustase de: _"Oh, lucharé contra viento y marea para tenerte". Nah. _Luchar contra viento y marea todavía sigue siendo tarea sencilla. ¿Tratar de ganarle a Komui? Allen no lo cree.

Así que prefiere dedicarse al celibato como un buen exorcista. Eso lo sabe hacer muy bien.

Parece que ha nacido para ello.

Sin embargo, hay una cosa más. Una _cosa_ mínima que le ha hecho tomar la decisión de analizar cuidadosamente sus sueños. Ahí, en la oscuridad de su habitación, en la esquina de su cama con las sabanas arrugadas y las piernas flexionadas cubriendo su abdomen; en silencio, viendo de vez en cuando al lado derecho para comprobar que Link siga durmiendo.

Ahí, así, Allen piensa y recrea cuidadosamente todo lo último que ha acontecido.

_La conversación con Hevlaska llega escribiéndose con pinceladas difusas en su mente. Letras que van trazándose como esquirlas de cristal, rompiendo la frágil cáscara de todo lo que cree. La máscara de su fingida convicción._

* * *

"_Las inocencias tipos parásitos están caracterizadas por ingresar en lo más profundo de las personas. Penetran las defensas, observan los sentimientos y la intensidad de los pensamientos reflejándolos al exterior. Ese es su poder, Allen Walker. Tú lo conoces muy bien"._

"_Lo sé, Crown Clown es-"._

"_Debes tener cuidado. Las inocencias tipo parásito no sólo invaden el sistema del ser humano, también pueden leer las emociones más resguardadas en la oscuridad de la mente, usándolas en contra del portador"._

_Tenue bruma que oscila entre los valles de los árboles susurrantes. Una canción de cuna es recitada, y lentamente siente como mecen de él suavemente… sutil. _

_La canción de cuna la entona una voz tenue, tranquila, pero que en perfectos intervalos de tiempos alza una nota llegando al cántico de la gloria. Allen se siente envuelto en aquella espesura donde a sus oídos susurran palabras de un consuelo abrumador._

_Sin embargo, la sinfonía se detiene abruptamente. Hubo un cambio en el ambiente que terminó por despertar los otros sentidos antes sosegados. Intentó abrir los ojos, mas no pudo. Pero sabía que observaba a través de la ceguera que le cubre. Es brumoso, casi no se contempla, pero las sensaciones son tan nítidas y claras que ahora sólo puede percibir como un sentimiento parecido a la desazón crecía en su estomago, apretándole las entrañas._

_¿Dónde había quedado la canción de cuna?_

_En breves segundos, y sin previo aviso, unas gigantescas ramas llenas de ponzoñosas espinas se arremolinaron alrededor, amenazando con aplastarle hasta hacerle crujir la última exhalación. Gimió atemorizado de lo que sus sentidos se percatan aún sabiendo que tenía los ojos cerrados y de que probablemente su boca también lo estuviese, aunque él escuchase perfectamente sus exclamaciones de temor._

_No obstante, y aunque esperó lo peor, nada sucedió. Las espinas de las ramas le apretaban, pero no le hacían daño. _

_Su alivio sólo pudo durar unos segundos, porque al instante se fijó nuevamente en su condición. Estaba en una clara desventaja. Y aún sabiendo que aquella imposible situación se trataba probablemente de su imaginación, el temor que crecía dentro de él era tan real como las vivencias que constantemente atacan sus sueños._

_Hubo un pequeño instante de calma. No duró mucho, debido a que lo siguiente que vio fue muchas manos ir en su dirección. En sus sentidos logró vislumbrar su cuerpo y aquellas manos de distintos colores y tamaños que pretendían atacarle. Sin embargo no arremetieron contra él, simplemente permanecieron ahí, e imposiblemente parecían observarle._

_Allen, en su aturdimiento, observó todo con asombro. Pero luego, guiado por su percepción vio hacia su propio cuerpo, y lo que contempló le hizo enmudecer. Estaba desnudo. ¿Pero cómo?_

_No pudo sentarse a analizarlo mucho tiempo._

_Guiadas por una fuerza sobrenatural, las infinitas manos arremetieron contra Allen de una manera poco usual. Iniciaron un tanteo fuerte. Violento. Duras caricias haciéndole exclamar de sorpresa._

_El asombro anterior fue reemplazado instantáneamente por un sollozo estrangulado de incredulidad._

_Todo su cuerpo era agasajado por esas manos que poco a poco iban esclareciéndose. Podía ver ya los antebrazos y en medio de la desazón que le atacó, quiso saber a quienes pertenecían._

_No podía con tanta intensidad. Su cuerpo quema, su piel arde. Se agita, convulsiona y se retuerce como serpiente siseando en respuesta ante tantas sensaciones abrumadoras. Por sus venas corren ríos de lava ardiendo. Amenaza con quemarlo todo hasta convertirlo en cenizas._

_En medio del padecimiento que le embarga, deseó que aquello culminase. Explotaría porque es imposible para él retener tantas sensaciones._

_Anheló. Y sin embargo-_

"_Allen…"_

_Lo que siente es tan intenso. Las manos se mueven con más rapidez, y lo cree imposible. Es increíble que puedan ser tan rápidas y sutiles. Tantean con sus dedos, se hunden en su piel nívea ya perlada y oh-dios. Se estremece._

"_Allen…"_

_Quema. Arde. _

"_Allen…"_

_Nunca antes había vivido algo así. No de esa forma, no de esa manera. No de-_

"_Allen-_

— ¡WALKER!

El sueño se esfumó tan rápido como las nubes grises avisan a la lluvia torrencial para que se descargue sobre las montañas. Así de rápido, fuerte, potente. _Doloroso. Insatisfecho. _Una sensación de vacío ha quedado en su pecho. Siente que le han quitado la caja torácica sólo para sacarle los órganos y dejar eso ahí, sin nada. Es casi punzante.

Allen se incorpora. El sueño aún se evapora en la lejanía y él quiere alargar esos últimos segundos, pero para su desdicha esa imagen se va junto a las sensaciones nítidas que aún hormiguean en su cuerpo sudoroso, agitado.

Centra su vista en quien le llamó. Allen espera a que él hable y confiese qué escuchó para preparar su mejor excusa circunstancial. Link está a su lado, tan cerca, casi encima de la cama individual que cruje levemente. _Está demasiado cerca_. Puede sentir su olor, el calor, la leve agitación en su respiración que le avisa de que le ha despertado, y crea exhalaciones de vapor caliente. Eso le arde. Sus hormonas se agitan en su cuerpo, alzándose protestantes. Candente y volátil. Está a punto de hacer ebullición y no sabe por qué.

No mermará con una ducha fría.

Link continúa observándole con seriedad que parece preocupación. No está seguro, y no quiere estarlo tampoco.

—Walker —le llama con una seria suavidad que no pasó desapercibida por ambos. Luego Link parece carraspearse la garganta, prosiguiendo—, ¿pesadillas? —fue una pregunta evasiva que podría tener distintas respuestas.

Allen parpadea, tentado a desviar la mirada y aceptar la culpabilidad que bulle con salir de la garganta. El peso de la realidad cae sobre su cabeza como una inmensa roca, aplastándole, y la vergüenza calienta su tez sudorosa porque se siente incapaz de soportar tanto bochorno.

Sabe que Link le ha escuchado.

Link le observa, le escudriña y ve más allá de sus pensamientos. Desde hace días que tiene esa clase de_ "pesadillas", _y no puede mermarlas de ninguna forma.

Asiente, lacónico, decidido a callar hasta encontrar la respuesta a _eso _que vivió anteriormente, a lo que vive constantemente desde lo sucedido.

—No te preocupes, Link-san. Las mismas pesadillas —elude, como siempre.

Se acuesta en la cama recto, boca arriba; circunspecto. Link le observa en todo momento. Le contempla durante varios segundos en silencio, y Allen espera que vuelva a su futón para no tener que dar explicaciones de lo acontecido.

Para su buena suerte, sucede esa manera.

Pero no será por mucho tiempo.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Está bastante confuso, creo. Pero es parte del comienzo, no puedo ir y soltarles todo lo que pretendo hacer porque…, bueno, porque no se me da la gana. (?).

Así que bueno, si unos no saben de qué coño va la historia pues bien, y si hay otros que saben, genial. Luego los confundidos sabrán de lo que hablo.

RR:

Mistralax cariño. Tienes trauma con el M-preg, ¿verdad? Ojalá pudiese hacer un M-preg tan bueno, pero en fin, si hago M-preg debo justificarlo y este fic es demasiado _raro _de por sí como para tener que meterle también a un Moyashi con pancita. Me alegra que te guste este inicio cliché, aún falta más XD. Aún comienzan los síntomas y la _inocencia _no ha jodido lo suficiente.

kona kana lee me contenta en demasía el hecho de que te haya parecido demasiado interesante el inicio. Yo sí lo siento atropellado y aún faltan muchos misterios más. Misterios fáciles de resolver, pero no dejan de ser misteriosos a la final. ¿Has creado un foro? ¡ÚNEME! Me encantaría aportar sobre DGM para que este fandom genial y hermoso renazca. Ah, y sobre lo de Allen con Lena, me parecen una linda pareja, pero no me gustan. Prefiero a Lavi con Lena (?).

hino9494 OMG me encanta que te haya encantado (?). Acá está la conti para que te llenes de feelings y puedas orgasmearte todo lo que quieras, pero eso sí, deja un poco para los siguientes caps.

¡Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!

*huye gaymente*


	3. Se Abren las Sombras

**NA: **Hola, hola~ ¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo les trata la vida? A mí la vida vive metiéndome sus realidades por el orto. Creo que ya comienzo a acostumbrarme a los jodidos cambios y al hecho de que en la uni no te enseñan si no que de una vez te meten toda enseñanza por allá por donde no pega el sol. Dicen que uno aprende más rápido así y yo sinceramente no le veo el cambio. Sigo igual de estúpida que la semana pasada.

Vale, toda esta perorata es porque tuve una semana ajetreada.

Y como sé que mis desdichas les interesa tanto o más que Komui bailando en el centro del comedor la macarena, iré al punto y les diré que, este fic se torna cada vez más raro.

Pido clemencia. Mi OTP es el Yullen, pero me encanta el Link/Allen. Esta última pareja tendrá un punto importante debido a que nuestro querido Dos-Puntos siempre está con Allen y necesito a Link para joder a Kanda *se tapa la boca (?)*. Así que no me peguen.

Bien, acá el capi, no quiere extenderme. (Respondo reviews al final).

Como ya deben saber: D. Gray-Man no me pertenece y no me pertenecerá nunca, para el alivio de ustedes.

* * *

**Fragmenta Induci**

**Los sueños son más que simples creaciones de la imaginación**

**~O~**

Nunca antes había pensado en su forma de caminar. Es silenciosa, casi casual, pese a eso es lánguida, cansada y perezosa; le da un nuevo término a la elegancia sin llegar a serlo del todo. Es única. Aquella forma de andar le caracteriza más que nada puesto que había aprendido a caminar así gracias a Mana.

Últimamente había aprendido a recorrer la nueva sede de la _Orden Oscura_. En las frías madrugadas donde todos duermen y algunos científicos corretean por los pasillos del ala este, Allen se permite transitar el ala oeste y observar las diferentes habitaciones. Algunas vacías, otras con algunos extraños artilugios que, en definitiva, no querría saber de su procedencia, y las últimas, de seguro son los cuartos de los demás exorcistas.

Timcanpy revolotea a su alrededor, visiblemente alarmado, o eso cree Allen. Tim sabe que se han escabullido del cuarto cuando Link duerme "profundamente", y éste, al parecer, no se ha dado cuenta de sus escapadas nocturnas. La verdad, no le incomodaría si en estos momentos Link estuviese a su lado caminando junto a él en ese silencio que le define, o tal vez sermoneándole debido a las altas horas donde la luna ya ni siquiera se contempla. Eso querría decir que al menos esa molestia, ese extraño vacío que siente en el pecho no es del todo real y puede creer que existe algo más allá de sus temores.

Lentamente va reduciendo el paso. El cansancio se hace presente en su cuerpo y parpadea, bostezando al momento. Las manchas grises bajo sus párpados representan el fantasma de su pasado, de lo que le persigue en el presente y el que destruirá su futuro. Ahora, son más visibles y ya no puede ocultarlo: se ha vuelto peor.

_Está decayendo. _

Los sueños que tiene vienen en distintas formas y figuras. Algunos difusos, otros tan vivos que los cree imposibles, y están aquellas pesadillas que le atormentan y le hacen gritar. ¿Cuántas veces ha despertado a Link a las tres de la madrugada?

Sin embargo, esa no es la pregunta que quiere hacerse: ¿por qué Link aún no habla con él? Posee diversas hipótesis actualmente. Algunas más descabelladas que otras y, la que más se acerca a la cruenta realidad, es el hecho de que, a Link puede importarle un comino lo que suceda con Allen Walker si no es referente al catorceavo.

¿Entonces qué sucedería con el Arca? _Una pérdida más, una pérdida menos…_

Aquel pensamiento le atormenta a niveles imprevistos.

Los ojos lentamente se le cristalizan. Ya ni siquiera puede sentir la fuerza para derramar esas lágrimas contenidas. Duele, porque siente la presión en la garganta del esfuerzo que hace para retenerlas, y _duele _porque, por más que desee sollozar, sabe que lo único que conseguirá será un fuerte dolor de cabeza y más desdicha a su alma atormentada.

Continúa su andar, más por necesidad a hallar las respuestas sin solución que por deseos de hacerlo. Arrastra los pies y el caminar que con tanto ahínco Mana le enseñó ya no se ve en su porte. Tim ha estado restregándose contra su mejilla, pero él no puede corresponder al intento de ánimo debido a que no sabe de dónde sacar la energía suficiente para levantar la mano y acariciarle.

Tan sólo asiente en su dirección, esperando que el mensaje se reproduzca:

"_Oye, Allen… Nunca antes te lo he preguntado, pero, ¿te gusta Tim? Te pedí que lo cuidaras por mí, pero, a decir verdad, siempre pensé en dártelo"._

Retoma su caminar, la voz del General Cross Marian suena a sus espaldas, difusa, apagada. La viveza de su voz y la gravedad de su entonación parece un sueño incapaz de traer a memoria.

"_Le he dicho a Tim que puede hacer lo que quiera de ahora en adelante. Quizás no quieras escucharme sabiendo que voy tras la voluntad del decimocuarto, pero si piensas que estás hecho para recorrer un camino que el decimocuarto y yo elegimos para ti…"_

Camina sólo un poco más rápido aquel largo pasillo apenas iluminado. Tim va tras él, y el ondeo de su bata de dormir avisa que ha cruzado a la derecha, al final de ese pasadizo. _Ahí, _debe estar su esencia. Acelera.

"_Sólo quería decirte que te equivocas"._

Se detiene frente a ella, jadeante. Tembloroso, eleva su mano hasta posarlo sobre el picaporte, con desmedida fuerza, girándolo. La puerta chirria al paso sollozando los años que han traído sobre sus maderas, y Allen entra cauteloso al cuarto donde su maestro fue visto por última vez.

Las lágrimas son inevitables. Se derraman junto a su alma quebrada, vertiendo el líquido de su espíritu. Todo lo que cree se vuelve borroso, y las convicciones se marchan por la puerta donde entró anteriormente.

Jadea, conteniendo los sollozos que amenazan con desgarrarle.

"_Un camino es algo que creas tu mismo conforme lo recorres. El terreno que pisas, se endurece y eso es lo que forma tu pasaje. Tú eres el único que puedes formar tu propio camino"._

La voz del General Cross Marian suena en la lejanía, va desapareciendo, hasta que inevitablemente se desvanece en la bruma de lo desconocido.

—Maestro…

* * *

… _Más allá de los síntomas usuales, no presenta decaídas. No mejora, sin embargo, tampoco empeora. Noches determinadas habla en sueños, no obstante son más balbuceos que frases que le puedan implicar con el sujeto en cuestión._

_Hace noches atrás presentó treinta y ocho (38) grados centígrados de fiebre. Algo fuera de lo usual considerando su complexión atlética, y dado el hecho de que me inquieté, estuve atendiéndole hasta que la temperatura mermó. En su somnolencia murmuró nombres, sin embargo el único que más pronunció fue el de su padre adoptivo, Mana Walker._

_Allende a eso, Supervisor Leverrier, no presenta síntoma alguno de despertar. Allen Walker aún no ha sucumbido al noah de su interior._

_Link Howard._

Dejó el bolígrafo sobre el portafolio transparente que recelosamente resguardaba el informe hacia días escrito, apenas hoy terminado. Mechones dorados como el sol cayeron sobre sus orbes índigo con apenas tintes de un brillo apagado, ocultando la tenue oscuridad de sus pensamientos contrariados, de lo que debe hacer y sus deseos respecto a lo que acontece.

Su trabajada caligrafía ligeramente curvada hacia la derecha parece confundirse ante los pensamientos difusos que invaden su mente.

Apenas perceptible, viró un poco su mirada. Sus ojos se posaron en un punto de la derecha, especialmente en la zona de la cama donde cierto bulto blanco dormitaba. Orbes escrudiñan la forma que posee el pecho que apenas se eleva con cada suave exhalación, las ojeras de sus párpados y el cansancio se refleja en su rostro junto al tormento que le acompaña.

Conoce Walker, y sabe cuando éste no duerme, también está al tanto de las veces que éste ha salido a pernoctar fuera de la habitación compartida, y aunque quisiese recriminarle, no puede. A pesar de todo eso, también sabe cuando el cansancio es lo suficientemente poderoso como para derrotarle, y ahora, desde hace poco más de cuatro horas ha estado durmiendo plácidamente.

_Al fin _puede dormir en paz y tranquilidad. Y _al fin, _puede dejar a Link Howard meditar.

Desde que le asignaron la misión de velar por Allen Walker, ha estado con él las 24 horas del día y los siete días de la semana sin descanso; dormido en el mismo cuarto e inclusive también han compartido el mismo y desquiciante gusto por los dulces.

Ha visto y ha conocido distintas facetas de Allen. Sabe que es un ser humano deliberadamente hipócrita, mal perdedor y un estafador al momento de jugar juegos de mesa, especialmente póker.

Sin embargo, también conoce otros aspectos de ese mismo Allen bribón y engañoso. Bajo esa barrera también existe un Allen profundamente cariñoso. Un Allen que habla con adoración sobre su padre adoptivo aún cuando éste, obviamente, ha usurpado su integridad. Pero eso no le impide a él dejar de hablar con tanta adoración sobre Mana Walker y de lo feliz que fue junto a éste el tiempo que vivió.

Ese Allen sacrificado, abnegado, carismático, _humano, _es ese Allen que todo el mundo debe conocer, que pese a todo, _pocos _merecen. Indiferentemente de que el catorceavo resida en su interior, Link ha aprendido que con el tiempo, el camino que escoja Allen Walker, ese es el que estará seguro de que querrá contemplar al final de la vereda.

Empero a todo lo demás, y al igual que esa apariencia de Allen, también conoce otra. Una más oscura y aterradora de lo él ha querido admitir. Sabe a qué se debe esa faceta, conoce por qué es así y a pesar de ello, todavía posee cierta aprensión que paulatinamente ha ido en descenso.

_Sabe también por qué dicho recelo ha mermado._

No sabe si sentirse feliz o desdichado por eso.

Y Link Howard puede decir, no sin cierta satisfacción, que conoce a Allen Walker mejor que cualquiera de la organización _Orden Oscura_.

De todas maneras, y aún cuando las consecuencias no sean las previstas, aquello fue algo que no planificó. Más allá del trato profesional que recibe diariamente, han habido pequeños y escasos momentos en donde deja entrever un poco a su yo interno ante de esa persona.

Se sorprende algunas veces con un inusitado deseo de prolongar esos cortos instantes. Pero ahora, pueden ser capaces de compartir algo más que una simple relación de vigilante y cautivo, y eso es más de lo puede ser capaz de solicitar una persona como él gracias a la frágil posición en la que se encuentra.

No debería ser así de radical, pero a la final, sabe que esa es la sombría realidad.

Y esa sombría realidad es la que le abofetea violetamente. Existe un deber que se antepone a todo lo que un_ Crow _como él podría desear.

Lo admite, muy a su pesar: Allen Walker se ha convertido en un ser preciado más allá de una simple y profesional relación. Y eso, es lo que él no debió permitirse en un principio. Sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría sucumbiendo.

Sinceramente, soportó más de lo que un ser humano normal habría podido hacerlo.

Ahora, está en un punto de no retorno donde, a su derecha ve al _Supervisor_ Leverrier, y a su izquierda, observa a Walker sonriéndole lánguidamente. Bajo sus botas de cuero negro las ondas del agua intercalan todos los recuerdos vividos junto a él, y Link no sabe qué hacer.

El informe parece arder bajo su patética convicción.

Un suspiro largo, prologando. Deja entrever una última e intensa mirada a quien duerme a su derecha. Cierra los ojos brevemente. Ya ha tomado su decisión.

* * *

Transita los oscuros pasillos de la nueva sede con los informes en mano que aún no ha firmado, y otros tanto por escribir sobre los progresos usuales que se exhiben en la vida de Walker, más uno en especial recelosamente guardado en su portafolio. Camina circunspecto, baja las escaleras y llega hasta las imponentes puertas que dan a la oficina del Director.

Toca dos veces con sus nudillos. Golpes secos y decisivos que avisan su entrada, y prontamente se ve envuelto los innumerables papeles que adornan el suelo, el escritorio y hasta el mueble rojizo de los visitantes.

Komui Lee está del otro lado revisando su vasta biblioteca. Cuando este le ve, se asombra. Un atisbo de sospecha cruza sus orbes, pero Link no le presta la más mínima atención. Camina, plantándose frente a él, su rostro serio, inmutable. Pero la desazón en sus entrañas le quema. Necesita una respuesta.

—Qué sorpresa tenerle aquí joven Howard-

—Komui Lee, dígame… —sisea, silencioso. Da un paso adelante, cerrando el espacio de Komui, quien se ha visto obligado a retroceder hasta hacer su espalda chocar con la biblioteca—. Dígame —repite, observándole gravemente. Komui está visiblemente sorprendido. Link elevó su mano derecha, mostrando el portafolio transparente—. Dígame, ¿por qué motivo aún no he ido a mostrarle esto al _Supervisor _Leverrier? —preguntó, aunque de antemano conoce la respuesta.

_Pero necesita, quiere convencerse por otros medios. _

Un epítome plasmando las depresiones e ilusiones que sufre Walker todas las noches pueden deberse a causas desconocidas. Nadie sabe a qué se enfrenta Allen, muchos arguyen un poder desconocido, y fácilmente alcanzarían a concluir que se debe a un nuevo ataque por parte del catorceavo.

Eso, en manos del _Supervisor _sería como miel alimentando a las abejas y Link necesita que alguien le diga qué demonios está haciendo él ahí en vez de ir con Leverrier y acusar aquella falta de moral y descuido.

_Sin embargo… tan solo… ¿por qué?_

Para su sorpresa, cuando continuó observando al Director, este sólo le sonrió. Una mueca abierta, brillante y alborozada. Link se sintió repentinamente descompuesto, y quiso preguntar a qué venía aquello.

—Link-kun —Komui le llamó con la gota de confianza justa para hacer irritar a Link, pero éste en esos momentos estaba lo suficientemente estupefacto como para corregir. Le observó directamente a los ojos, en busca de respuestas—. No lo has enviado por la simple y sencilla razón de que te importa su bienestar más de lo que quisieras admitir —contestó naturalmente tranquilo, encogiéndose de hombros.

No hubo nombres, ni alusiones. Ambos sabían perfectamente a quién se referían. Link, muy a regañadientes, tuvo que cederle la razón.

No estaba tranquilo consigo mismo, pero al menos la estaca en su corazón había dejado de punzar.

Sin pronunciar nada, sólo realizando una simple venia, se giró sobre sus pies haciendo ademán de retirarse, cuando la voz de Komui le hizo detenerse.

—Link, espera un momento —pidió, y Link le observó de soslayo.

Komui estaba recogiendo un papel del escritorio. Muy sonriente se volvió hacia él, cediéndole la hoja. Link la estudió con ojo crítico, y cuando terminó de leerla, comprendió su sonrisa.

—Esto, seguro le subirá los ánimos —afirmó, y Link se vio asintiendo.

Al momento de salir de la oficina rumbo a la habitación compartida, se sorprendió, muy alarmado, sonriendo imperceptiblemente al releer la información en la hoja anteriormente entregada. Poseía sentimientos encontrados. Esa clase de dicha y satisfacción cuando percibe que hizo algo bien, aunque su mente y lo que se supone que debe creer le acusan de haber traicionado la confianza del _Supervisor._

Espera sentirse sinceramente culpable, pero sólo intuía un minúsculo remordimiento que desapareció casi del todo cuando llegó al cuarto. El epítome ardía bajo sus manos, y rápidamente fue encerrado en su mesita de noche contigua a su cama. Centró sus orbes punzantes en el bulto perezoso que aún no se incorporaba, y carraspeó ruidosamente en un vano intento de despertarle.

La rutina iniciaba, y el imperceptible remordimiento se largó por la puerta. Link no se percató.

— ¡Walker despierta! —gritó, halándole las sábanas en el proceso.

Allen se desenredó de las cobijas cayendo estrepitosamente al piso quejándose automáticamente del dolor provocado. Link se sumó un punto.

—Te había llamado hace minutos y no despertabas.

—Con tocarme bastaba, Link-san —nuevamente se quejó, reprochándole el mal trato. A Link eso le importó tanto como el hecho de que Allen se haya hecho una protuberancia en la frente.

Pero eso no importaba ahora, lo importante era la hoja.

—Ah, sí. Ten —le tendió la hoja en su cara, esperando que la agarrara—. El Supervisor Komui lo envía.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó Allen, curioso, ojeándole.

Para su asombro y horror, nuevamente se vio sonriéndole a Allen, esta vez en un gesto un poco más abierto. La satisfacción crecía en su pecho, y aprisionaba todos sus órganos. Dolía, pero era agradable a la vez.

—Una misión.

Los ojos de Allen, que en esa semana se encontraban apagados, brillaron como la luna llena alzándose en las noches. Su sonrisa radiante fue una compensación que Link no se esperó. En su interior, decidió que esa mueca siempre la conservaría en sus memorias.

Había hecho algo por Allen Walker. Ahora, eso es más que suficiente.

* * *

Caminaban en un silencio usual. Últimamente las misiones con Kanda Yuu eran de esa forma, y Lavi se encontró pensando en alguna forma de sacarle de esa impenetrable barrera, sólo para aminorar la tensión en el ambiente.

Ya habían terminado la misión, ahora se dirigían a la capilla donde el cura, o lo que sea que fuese, les esperaría y prontamente tendrían que escribir la contraseña en la palma de su mano para poder ingresar. Si le pedían su opinión, aquello era tan ridículo como el hecho de que Kanda se horrorizara cuando le llamaban por su nombre de pila.

Lavi sonrió repentinamente, los recuerdos embargándole.

— ¿Y tú de qué te ríes tanto? —espetó Kanda a su lado, bastante malhumorado a decir verdad.

—De lo gracioso que te verías si Komui vuelve a atraparte maldiciendo al cura —soltó Lavi muy sonriente, esperando obtener la reacción ansiada.

Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa como también su desdicha, Kanda no sólo chasqueó la lengua, sino que, simplemente permaneció en silencio. No dijo nada, ni siquiera insultó. Lavi le escudriñó con su orbe esmeralda, deseando saber el motivo de su extraño mutismo.

Bien sabe que Kanda no es un ser humano de muchas frases en una oración, pero sí está al tanto del individuo que es cuando, en una frase dice más de diez groserías y crea su propia superación personal al inventar tantas palabras mal sonantes que de seguro, la mitad ni siquiera sabe qué significan.

Cuando Kanda y Lavi llegaron a la capilla, y posteriormente entraron no sin antes ceder la contraseña que utilizarían para abrir la puerta número treinta y siete del Arca, Lavi se notó observando con más ahínco a Kanda.

Kanda no sólo había cedido la contraseña en silencio, si no que había ingresado al Arca sin rechistar. Lavi quería saber qué demonios pasaba por la mente de su queridísimo amigo Yuu, pero sabía que sacarle la información a este era tan imposible como escapar del Panda.

Un suspiro cansado anunció su rendición. Kanda sigilosamente le observó de soslayo. Él sí fue deliberado al contemplarle significativamente. Lavi se sintió repentinamente descompuesto, mas no dijo nada ante el escrutinio.

Continuaron caminando por los centenarios pasillos de piedra, en búsqueda de la oficina del Director, cuando Kanda con su inusual voz carente de emociones le detuvo.

—Lavi —Kanda le llamó, bastante serio. Lavi odiaba no enterarse de nada.

— ¿Qué sucede, Yuu? —preguntó, con una ceja enarcada.

—Tsk, no me llames así Conejo —espetó Kanda, sin un atisbo de mal humor. Lavi no le comprendía.

Pero Kanda se dio media vuelta en dirección a las escaleras y Lavi, si antes no comprendía, ahora no entendía un carajo.

— ¡Espera, Yuu! —Lavi exclamó, pasmado—. ¿A dónde vas?

— ¿A dónde crees? —Kanda berreó, sin siquiera girarse—. Tú entrégale la _inocencia _a Komui. Estoy seguro de que puede arreglárselas sin mí —dicho eso, se perdió por los innumerables pasillos, dejando a un Lavi bastante confundido.

¡¿Pero qué demonios le sucedía a todo el mundo?! No sólo Allen estaba como jovencita en sus días, o Lenalee más callada de lo usual, sino que Kanda parecía estar madurando. Aquello no le gustaba. Tanto silencio, tanto misterio.

— ¡¿Por qué nadie me dice _algo_?! —vociferó su descontento a la nada, alzando los brazos en protesta.

Pues bien, si nadie le decía, él tendría que iniciar su investigación.

* * *

Y bien, ¿les gustó? Creo que ya he hecho mucho preámbulo y debo iniciar con lo que la inocencia realmente pretende. Sí, si piensan que la inocencia sólo jodería a Allen en sueños, debo nuevamente decir que se equivocan, aunque no tanto. En fin, ya lo verán.

**RR**

Kona Kana Lee: Los sueños que sufre el Moyashi se deben a la inocencia. Él creía que aquello que sucedía era verdad, e imaginaba muchas cosas que más adelante podrás ver con más claridad. La historia es bastante confusa, si me permites confesártelo, pero esto apenas comienza y aún hay cosas que develar.

Ahora, con respecto al foro, ingresaré porque deseo que renazca DGM dskjhajkda, pero será luego de que termine un reto que tengo pendiente en Alas Negras, Palabras Negras de A Song of Ice and Fire. Pero me uniré y participaré en cuanto el inter me deje, porque mi net es jodidamente lento.

mistralax: HAHAHAHA aparte de que te traumas leyendo fics de esa naturaleza, ¿todavía quieres que esta bazofia sea M-Preg? No sé si pensar en que eres valiente o innegablemente masoquista. Admiro tu dedicación para traumarte, y traumarme a mí, de ñapa xD

Ahora sí, yendo a la historia, sinceramente, me contenta que te guste. En un principio tuve la sensación de que no gustaría. E inclusive, estoy consciente de que no recibirá nada de demandas porque conozco a las lectoras y sé cuáles son sus preferencias. Bueno, en fin, volviendo nuevamente al fic, sí, tienes razón. La inocencia no atacará a Allen como tal, porque, la inocencia cree o arguye que no hace nada malo, simplemente hace lo que cree correcto y más adelante te darás cuenta a qué me refiero.

Nah, es una bitch (?).

Bueno, en fin gente hermosa, nos leeremos en otra actualización.

*huye homosexualmente*


	4. Presentimiento

**NA: **Holi, holi. Pido disculpas por haberme tardado tanto… creo. Es que tuve problemas con la uni y estoy aprovechando de actualizar antes de ponerme a estudiar los exámenes y talleres que tendré esta semana.

Espero que les guste este capi. Ahora comenzaré con lo que es realmente el cliché… y esas cosas.

Respondo reviews abajo, y ya saben: D. Gray-Man jamás me pertenecerá.

* * *

**Fragmenta Induci**

_**El lienzo se alza… ¿qué es lo que ves?**_

_**~O~**_

_Cuando los sueños culminen, el telón se alzará iniciando la sinfonía espectral_

_El espectáculo comenzará, dando cabida a los sentimientos entremezclados y a las falsas ilusiones donde lo único que quedará son los pequeños fragmentos de la desdicha._

_La amargura lo quebrará._

_El alma sollozará._

_Nadie le salvará._

Observa inescrutablemente ese fragmento que aún yace en la palma de su mano. La _inocencia. _Orbe esmeralda contempla el inconmensurable poder que destila y parece inhibir todo lo que le rodea.

Lavi nunca, allende a sus análisis como _Bookman_, ha necesitado escudriñar más que simples pergaminos e informaciones concerniente al fragmento de los dioses. No ha necesitado investigar más allá de lo que conoce. Ahora que observa la inocencia, un sentimiento parecido al recelo despierta en él, aprisionándole el pecho.

No odia al fragmento. Si buscan pedirle su opinión, Lavi arguye una simple aprensión que considera normal en cualquier individuo con su condición, donde debe enfrentarse a una guerra santa interminable, y a un futuro incierto.

La _inocencia_ no es culpable de las circunstancias en las que se ven envuelto los exorcistas… _¿o tal vez sí?_

Sea lo que fuese, Lavi no puede permanecer toda la vida tratando de hallar un culpable a la situación que le rodea. La realidad es así, y nadie, ni siquiera ese supuesto Dios que afirman verdadero, puede hacerlo.

Su resolución es fuerte, sus creencias… tal vez no tanto.

Reanuda su caminar a la oficina del Director con todo el ánimo de entregarle la _inocencia_ anteriormente obtenida de su misión con Yuu Kanda en Georgia. La sostiene con firmeza, sin llegar a apretarle fuertemente, y la guarda en los bolsillos de su gabardina.

Al momento de llegar, lleva sus nudillos a la puerta, pero se detiene y decide que da lo mismo. Así que se encoge de hombros y entra al despacho con toda la confianza que puede conferírsele.

— ¡Hola, he llegado-

—Puerta número veintiocho y treinta y dos abierta. La treinta y siete está cerrada, se abre la cuarenta.

Lavi calló al instante, contemplando a quien recita, sumamente concentrado, el poder inusual del músico para controlar las puertas. Komui le ha observado, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a modo de saludo en espera de que Allen culmine con el cántico, y Link, el inusual inspector le estudia con su mirada seria, imperturbable. Sin embargo, pudo notar una emoción oscura surcar sus orbes índigo.

No pudo definirla al instante, pero comprendió rápidamente el sentimiento. Le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas fatuas con vestigios de falsa culpabilidad.

Cuando Allen cumplió con su labor, se giró hacia él, observándole. Por un momento la confusión le embargó, pero luego le esbozó una sonrisa radiante, de esas que son hechas y confeccionadas en _Allenlandia_. No pudo evitar corresponderla con entusiasmo mientras se acercaba a él y le daba un fuerte abrazo.

—Lavi…

— ¡Hola, Allen! —Lavi le apretujó con fuerza, buscando de rozar su mejilla con la contraria—. ¡Te he extrañado taaanto! ¡No sabes cuánto!

—Lavi-kun —Komui le llamaba, tratando de calmar las ansias, pero no surtía efecto.

—L-lavi, me aplastas…

—_Bookman Jr_. Contrólese —Link espetó bastante serio y malhumorado.

Lavi le observó de reojo, mientras apachurraba a Allen, pudo sacar su cabeza de su cuello, y viéndole, le sacó la lengua infantilmente. En esos momentos Allen es suyo. Bien no tiene su firma, pero algún día será así.

Pero al parecer a Link no le hizo gracia la mueca ya que, por su rostro pudo definir el horror que surcó. En su interior se preguntó a qué se debía aquello. No obstante, le restó importancia decidiendo que lo pensaría luego, ahora, debe colmarle la paciencia haciendo con Allen lo que de seguro nadie se atreverá.

—Lavi —jadeó Allen—, en serio sueltame que me asfixias.

— ¡Nope! —Lavi exclamó risueño, y le apretujó aún más contra sí bajo la mirada imperturbable del inspector, que bajo esa tela oscura de impasibilidad yace un sentimiento hostil que casi le hace reír.

—_Bookman Jr._ —Link siseó, pero fue ignorando olímpicamente.

Pero nadie al parecer, podía separar a Lavi de un Allen que estaba pasando el níveo al azul.

—Lavi-kun —el que pudo hacerlo fue Komui, quien le colocó una mano en el hombro para tratar de llamar su atención—. Allen debe ir a una misión, y lo están esperand-

No pudo terminar la oración. Las puertas de la oficina se abrieron estrepitosamente, elevando con el viento que trajo bajo sus pies, las hojas que yacían sobre el piso de piedra. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se pudo contemplar lo bonito que es.

— ¡Por qué Allen se tarda tanto! —había gritado Timothy, entrando con toda la confianza que cree, debe tener.

Tanto Allen como Lavi y Komui se quedaron observando al pequeño exorcista. Timothy pareció darse cuenta, porque más que inmediatamente se giró mientras buscaba a alguien con la mirada. Cuando las orbes de Timothy se centraron en Allen, sonrió ampliamente.

— ¡Allen, aquí estás! —gritó, corriendo en su dirección. Allen palideció rápidamente, temiendo que también se uniese al comité de abrazos; mas no obstante, así no fue. Timothy tan sólo se quedó cerca de él, tocando con su pequeña mano la manga de su gabardina, sonriéndole—. ¿Por qué te tardas tanto? ¡Nos están esperando afuera!

Contemplaba en silencio. Conoce a Timothy desde hace poco, y es como ver al hijo de Allen, sólo que al parecer éste es muchísimo peor. No es que Allen fuese un pan de Dios o un demonio, pero su reputación en el póker le precede y a Timothy las travesuras, aún más.

Aún abrazado a Allen, Lavi continuó viéndole. Allen hablaba con Timothy, excusándose seguramente, y Komui sonríe ante la imagen que crean, de seguro. El único que no aporta es el inspector, que al parecer se encuentra tratando de no permitir que las emociones salgan al exterior y quiebren esa máscara de impavidez. Pero Lavi sabe, le conoce y le ha estudiado: Link está sumamente incómodo con la situación creada. Falta saber el porqué.

—Oye, tú —Timothy le habló, sacándole de sus elucubraciones—. ¿Por qué no dejas a Allen? ¡Tiene que ir a una misión conmigo! —Timothy le reprochaba con el ceño fruncido. Lavi observándole, sonrió en respuesta, decidiendo que era momento de apartarse.

Al momento de hacerlo, Allen suspiró aliviado, regalándole una mirada llena de un fingido reproche. Lavi acentuó su sonrisa.

—Suerte en la misión, _Moyashi-chan_.

— ¡Que es Allen! —gritó, y contrario a lo que Lavi se esperaba, observó un atisbo de sonrojo en la tez nívea que le delató con una descarada facilidad—. Demonios, es Allen —reiteró, y Lavi frunció el ceño, decidiendo que debe dejar esa actitud, junto a la del inspector, en una esquina de su mente donde luego las analizaría a fondo.

—Está bien, Allen-chan —Lavi sonrió aún más, observando también como Timothy hala del brazo a Allen para que se marchen de una buena vez a la misión.

— ¡Bueno, bueno! —Komui palmeó, dándose un lugar en todo el jaleo, tratando de colocar orden. Observó a los chicos, y sonrió indicando con unos papeles el objeto y lugar que, según los buscadores, ahí debe encontrarse una _inocencia_—. Allen-kun, Timothy, les esperan en la puerta número veintiocho —afirmó, entregándole la copia del informe.

Allen y Timothy se colocaron en marcha, más atrás siguiéndole un Link circunspecto que observaba todo con ojo fustigador.

—Adiós, Lavi —musitó Allen, observándole apenas.

—Sí, adiós, nos vemos luego en el comedor —Timothy corrió a la puerta, sujetando a Allen de la mano.

— ¡Hasta luego, chicos! —Lavi agitó su mano derecha alborozadamente, despidiéndole con dramatismo.

Pero al momento de que siquiera cerraran la puerta. Komui les llamó una vez más, y Lavi se giró en su dirección.

— ¡Esperen chicos! —Komui continuaba sacando papeles y papeles de su escritorio, hasta que al parecer dio con el indicado—. ¡Aquí está!

Caminó apresuradamente en dirección a la puerta, entregándole el informe en manos de Link, quien le observaba con una ceja enarcada.

—El Supervisor Leverrier me pidió que te lo entregara, debes ir a central hoy —informó Komui, y antes de que Link replicara lo que ya suponía, se adelantó—. Ah, y no te preocupes, el General Kloud estará con Allen-kun, así que puedes ir tranquilo.

Link no pronunció nada, su mirada índigo iba desde Komui hasta Allen, quien observaba todo suspicazmente, y Timothy, que al parecer sufre por un poco de atención, hala del brazo a Allen para que se apresure. Lavi observa todo con creciente diversión. Lo que ve en el rostro de Link es una resignación palpable que en otros momentos hubiese disfrutado más de lo que ya lo hace, pero por la mueca en la tez de Allen, concluyó que ahí sucede algo de lo que no está enterado.

—Supongo entonces que debemos marcharnos —ultimó Link, su resignación siendo sustituida por profesionalismo—. Vamos Walker, te acompañaré hasta la puerta-

—Ah, tu puerta es la cuarenta, Link —informó nuevamente Komui, sonriéndole—. Casi se me olvida.

Cuando todos salieron por fin, Lavi sintió el silencio acentuarse en la oficina. Observó a Komui de reojo, y éste le observaba sonriente. Lavi por fin se acordó a qué había ido a esa oficina.

—A mí también casi se me olvida algo —habló Lavi, excusándose al momento mientras sacaba la _inocencia_ de su bolsillo—. Aquí tienes.

—Vaya, ya me preguntaba quién de los dos, si tú o Kanda-kun podría tenerla —dijo Komui, bromeando, aceptando al momento la _inocencia_ obtenida—. Y bien, ¿cómo les fue?

—Bien, normal —Lavi se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Enhorabuena una vez más chicos, aunque Kanda no ande por acá para darle sus merecidas felicitaciones —dijo suavemente Komui, absorto en algo que Lavi no supo al momento.

Hubo nuevamente silencio, el mutismo subrayó en el recinto y Lavi no sabe si romperlo o no. A la final, y porque realmente desea saber qué sucede, lo hizo.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra? —preguntó también en un susurro, su orbe esmeralda centrada en las contrarias.

Komui sabe a qué se refiere, y esbozó una suave sonrisa que puede poseer infinidades de significados. A Lavi no le gustó esa mueca.

— ¿Vienes en calidad de _Bookman_ o amigo? —contraatacó con una interrogante, la sonrisa en su tez tambaleándose.

Lavi observó a su alrededor en busca de alguien, cuando se percató de que sólo está con Komui, no se lo pensó dos veces.

—Amigo —afirmó, ansiando saber qué sucede.

La sonrisa en los labios de Komui desapareció tan rápido como la calidez abandona la oficina, siendo sustituido por un frio espeso y asfixiante.

—… No lo sé —confesó Komui luego de un doloroso silencio. Decir aquello punzaba. Era insoportable. Nuevamente el mutismo se presentó, la confesión de Komui era hueca y podía presentar infinidades de análisis. Lavi supo en ese momento que no estaba dispuesto a soportar más el peso.

— ¿Es tan grave? —se atrevió a preguntar en un murmullo quedo. Tanteaba el terreno, e inclusive se atrevió a acercarse un poco más y a continuar preguntando en susurros, como si temiese que alguien les escuchara.

Pero Komui no reaccionó. Su mirada perdida indicaba que estaba muy lejos de ahí, de esa oficina, buscando entre sus recuerdos y especulaciones perturbadas. No fue, sino hasta una eternidad que Komui decidió centrar su mirada en Lavi. Le contempló en silencio, hasta que el supervisor le sonrió. Esbozó una de esas sonrisas que calman a la tormenta que se vislumbra en la lejanía; sin embargo ese gesto no sosegó a Lavi, quien ya se encontraba hundido en el fango de esos pensamientos y el torrente de emociones contrariadas que ahora azotan ese lado humano que un _Bookman_ en aprendizaje como él, no debe poseer.

—Allen-kun está bien. No debes preocuparte —le restó importancia con la mano, mientras se la colocaba en el hombro, dándole a entender que no debe inquietarse, como si fuese una minucia lo que sucede. Ese aspaviento en definitiva tampoco le reconfortó—. Sólo está un poco cansado, ya sabes que las inocencias tipo parásito agotan mucho al portador, pero nada que una buena ración de comida sirva para elevarle los ánimos —afirmó Komui vehemente. A Lavi le dio la ligera impresión de que Komui estaba tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

—Por supuesto…

Minutos después de que salió de la oficina, posteriormente, haber tenido esa extraña conversación, Lavi dejó escapar el aire que tenía retenido y del cual no se había percatado. Una sensación pesada se hizo presente, oprimiendo su pecho con fuerza. Todo aquello escapa de su eje de comprensión.

Ahora se percata de algo que anteriormente no le había dado la atención necesaria: tiene las manos atadas. Se siente encadenado, frustrado y eso en definitiva no es bueno.

¿Por quién creen que le toman? No sólo es Lavi, exorcista de la Orden Oscura, sino también un _Bookman_ en formación. _Nunca _se debe subestimar a un _Bookman_.

Los innumerables registros de los tantos informes leídos comenzaron a llegar a su mente como pergaminos imposiblemente gigantes, abriéndose ante él, ante la sabiduría que le caracteriza y la amplitud de sus análisis que, gracias a ella, ahora puede indagar con mejor detenimiento y a profundidad las palabras de Komui y la confesión implícita que no se llevó a cabo.

Su orbe esmeralda se alzó, observando la oficina tras él, contemplando al cielo azul que va tiñéndose de carmesí, atrayendo al atardecer que se observa a través los ventanales de cristal al final de los ornamentados pasillos, y a la luna nueva que de seguro esa noche no podría verse en ese lado del mundo.

Un suspiro suave, casi imperceptible escapó de sus labios. Cerró con lentitud su ojo, a su mente llegando una frase que iba dibujándose en la oscuridad de su mente; como el fuego enciende los pastizales y el viento se lleva todo lo que el incendio dejó, brillando, quemando…, dando inicio al espectáculo infernal.

_La energía vital._

* * *

Todos en la _Orden Oscura_ son su familia.

Desde los buscadores hasta los científicos, e inclusive hasta aquellas personas normales que trabajan aportando información a la sede, y estos son resguardados bajo el seno de la Orden. Así como Anita…

_Oh, Anita…_

Contuvo un sollozo que amenazaba con pugnar desde el fondo de su corazón y salir por su garganta. Sus orbes se le cristalizaron ante el recuerdo que aún vive fresco en sus memorias. La culpa le invade, y una Anita sonriente le consuela. Pero la imagen se desdibuja lentamente, difuminándose. La extraña, le necesita.

El tiempo que convivió con ella en esa terrible época donde no sabían qué les depararía el futuro, ella estuvo a su lado, consolándole, relatándole historias fantásticas que a su vez le contó el General Cross Marian. Ella le susurraba esperanzas y determinación con aquella voz suave, sosegada y sin embargo tan imperial e imponente. Destilaba elegancia.

Lenalee amaba a Anita. Le veía como alguien especial, maduro y experimentado. Seguro que si le tuviese cerca hoy por hoy, Anita podría ayudarle, decirle qué hacer en estos tiempos de guerra donde no se sabe si mañana podrá abrir los ojos, si volverá a ver a su hermano una vez más.

A Lenalee le gustaría proteger a todos en la Orden…, como no pudo proteger a Anita.

También anhela poder ayudar a Allen, decirle que todo estará bien así como Anita le susurraba, aun cuando saben que esa es una mentira vil y cruel, pero es un sosiego que da quietud al alma de momento y eso es bueno, en parte.

Sería incapaz de mentir, le preocupa Allen más de lo que deja entrever en sus orbes.

Cuando se enteró, gracias a Hevlaska, sobre su condición, Allen se encerró en una muralla aún más inexpugnable que la anterior. Y a duras penas deja acceso a personas determinas. Lenalee no entra en esa lista. Lo comprende, muy en el fondo entiende que Allen lo hace para que sus allegados no se inquieten, pero aun así Lenalee se preocupa, y mucho.

Le gustaría que Allen se abriese más y mostrara un poco de confianza, que le contara sus problemas y Lenalee gustosa le prestaría su hombro para que expulsara todo ese dolor que le consume. _Realmente le gustaría._

_Tal vez así, y sólo así…_ tal vez así podría confesarle algún día ese sentimiento que bulle en su estomago y le oprime violentamente. Lo más probable es que obtenga nada, pero se quitaría un gigantesco peso de encima que le ayudaría a seguir caminando.

— ¡Lenalee! —exclamaron tras ella.

Salió de sus pensamientos, de los temores que le persiguen y los sentimientos que le embargan tan rápido como entró, girando apenas su rostro para observar de soslayo a quien le llamaba. Johnny agitaba su brazo frenéticamente para traer su atención, corriendo con desespero.

—Johnny —Lenalee le sonrió, una vez el joven científico se posó a su lado. Reanudaron su caminar—, justo iba a la sección científica a dejarles un poco de café —dijo, mostrando la bandeja con las tazas de café humeantes.

—Genial, nos hace falta. El supervisor y el jefe Reever están de pésimo humor —se quejó, y Lenalee no pudo evitar sonreír ante ello, pese a su estado de ánimo que no demostró.

Continuaron caminando, y doblaron la esquina hacia la sección científica escaleras abajo.

—Me imagino, pero ¿por qué mi hermano está de pésimo humor? —preguntó, simplemente por hacerlo y no por tener deseos de saberlo. Ya se imaginaba el porqué.

—Porque el jefe de la _Orden Oscura de Asia_ está aquí, en su oficina —murmuró con un deje de temor que no pasó desapercibido.

—Oh… —eso sí que no se lo esperaba—. ¿Entonces están en una reunión?

—Sep, pero creo que no será por mucho, aunque quien sabe.

Lenalee se afianzó más a la bandeja que cargaba consigo, cuidando de que las tazas no se volcaran y provocar un desastre. Ya estaban cerca de la puerta donde, de seguro, su hermano estaría en la oficina de la sección hablando con Bak Chang.

—Creo que entonces le llevaré café cuando termine, puede que esté en algo importante —murmuró para sí misma, aunque eso de «algo importante», lo pone en sincera duda.

—Tienes razón —asintió Johnny, luego, por unos segundos hubo silencio. Antes de siquiera volvieran a doblar otra esquina y pasar de largo por la oficina de su hermano e ir a la sección, Johnny volvió su vista a Lenalee.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó ante el escrutinio.

—No… es solo que… —Johnny esperó unos segundos, luego suspiró cansinamente—. Me preocupa Allen —dijo a la final.

Frunció los labios, sólo un poco. La desazón le revolvía el estomago, y la preocupación de Johnny la compartía tanto o más de lo que admitió.

—A todos nos preocupa —murmuró, la delgada línea de sus labios apretados tornándose blanca—. A todos.

—Es que, ¿sabes? Lo veo muy distraído, ya ni siquiera quiere jugar al ajedrez conmigo y cada día tiene peores ojeras —Johnny se mostraba sinceramente preocupado, Lenalee sonrió con una pequeña tristeza que controló—. Además… —calló, y Lenalee quiso saber qué era lo que quiso decir.

— ¿Qué?

—Nadie en la sección sabe qué le sucede. Todo su sistema está normal, como si jamás esa inocencia le hubiese poseído —lo último lo dijo con un atisbo de amargura, abatido y frustrado—. ¡Pero yo sé que está ahí! Lo veo. Veo como desmejora cada día y aunque la misión que le dieron lo haya puesto de buen humor sé que eso no cambiará.

Lenalee se paró en seco, observando a Johnny que también se detuvo a observarle con curiosidad.

— ¿Está de misión?

—Sí, acaban de dársela. Salió con Timothy y el General Kloud a Escocia —informó, e inevitablemente enarcó una ceja.

—Oh… Eso seguro le subirá los ánimos. Pero, ¿y Link-san?

—Ah, el inspector fue a Central.

—Oh… bueno, esperemos que la misión le ayude —continuó su caminar, viendo a metros de distancia la puerta blanca que de seguro tendría dentro un montón de científicos caminando hacia la luz. Sonrió ante la imagen, y pensó que para llevarle con más rapidez y eficacia el café, tendría que instalar una cafetera ahí dentro.

—Sí, pero aun así…

Lenalee no pudo escuchar lo siguiente que dijo Johnny. Demasiado preocupada y absorta en sus pensamientos como para prestarle la debida atención. La desazón en sus entrañas se hizo tan fuerte y percibió unas ansias desesperadas por buscar un baño y descargar aquello que su estomago con tanto ímpetu revuelve.

Sin embargo, no se percataría de ello, sino más adelante.

El mal presentimiento le apuñala cruelmente, desangrándole.

_Allen…_

* * *

Sus pasos silenciosos, su porte recto y el uniforme reservado sin rugosidad alguna definen su estoicismo. Central destila orden e integridad, y él como inspector, debe dar credibilidad de lo que Central siempre sublima.

Link Howard puede demostrar la casi perfecta rectitud que posee, si no fuese porque, muy imperceptible, su mano tiembla ligeramente, dando a entender que no se encuentra del todo cómodo con la situación.

_Link Howard está desesperado._

Es un sentimiento que pocas, escasas veces posee. Lamentablemente, es humano, y como tal, es habitual que perciba ese tipo de sensaciones importunas, pero necesarias.

Informe en mano, porte recto; camina con rapidez sin llegar a faltar al reglamento hacia la oficina del Supervisor. Aquellos pasillos milenarios le traen buenos recuerdos; unos, no tantos, pero son recuerdos a la final y Link los atesora muy a su pesar.

Vira lentamente hacia su izquierda donde la pared tiene incrustados los grandes ventanales de cristales transparentes que permiten contemplar el exterior donde un gigantesco jardín se alza en la lejanía.

Cuando era pequeño siempre caminaba por los jardines de Central. Le gustaba pasear por la fuente y meditar sobre infinidades de acontecimientos. Muchos lo saludaban, otros simplemente le veían y estaba el Supervisor que única y exclusivamente le citaba a su oficina cuando debía presentarle alguna información o para encomendarle una misión que nadie era capaz de realizar.

Su confianza siempre puesta en él.

Ahora no sabe con qué objeto es convocado. Se presentan varias hipótesis en su mente, y las analiza cuidadosamente. Sin embargo, ninguna parece adecuarse al contexto, y teme que haya sido lo suficientemente imprudente como para no percatarse de que, tarde o temprano, el Supervisor Leverrier sabría el motivo de sus escasos informes respecto a Allen Walker.

Traga saliva silenciosamente. Todo arde en su cuerpo y su estomago parece pesar más que en ocasiones anteriores. Detiene su caminar frente a la puerta que da esa oficina donde los recuerdos le embargan una vez más, y ahora todo parece demasiado grande e imponente para una persona como él.

Un suspiro anuncia el final de sus divagaciones. Alza su mano derecha pulcramente enguantada, y toca dos veces. La puerta se abre silenciosamente…

—Link, qué gusto tenerle de vuelta —le saluda. En el marco de la puerta se halla Leverrier, sonriéndole sutilmente.

El mundo de Link se derrumba. Observa al supervisor a sus ojos y todo a su alrededor parece dar vueltas. Se siente repentinamente mareado, y el corazón le late con fuerza. Por unos instantes deseó poseer aquella confianza que demostró cuando era joven, pero que ahora de adulto, ha desaparecido.

Alza su mano derecha a la altura de su sien, tratando de recuperar el control de sí mismo y evitando que las emociones bullan al exterior.

— ¡Señor!

—Vamos, Link, descanse —indica, su voz sonando suave, e inspira confianza—. ¿Por qué no entra y me relata como le ha ido en la sede? —Leverrier extiende su mano, acariciándole el hombro con la confianza necesaria para estremecer a Link.

Link suspira, tratando de contenerse.

—Sí, señor.

Entra, dejándose guiar por la mano del Supervisor que se ha apoderado de toda su espalda con aquellos imponentes brazos. La puerta se cierra lentamente, nuevamente chirriando los años arcaicos.

Lo último que se escucha es el seguro trancando el paso.

* * *

—He estado pensando… —murmuró pensativamente.

Le vio llevarse una mano a su barbilla, apenas acariciándole con aire ausente.

—Es una novedad —atacó, viéndole críticamente.

—Es realmente interesante lo que me expones —pero Bak Chang ignoró a Komui olímpicamente, meditando sobre la información que acababa de leer en el informe.

Los expedientes mostraban irregularidades en el sistema. Desprendimientos y fallas junto a las alteraciones que con ello implica la actividad usual de la _inocencia_. Bak arguye simplemente que, cuando la inocencia se activa segrega energía que el portador utiliza, y dicha energía, cuando cumple su ciclo vital debe ser devuelta a su núcleo para ser reutilizada en algún futuro cercano. Es…

—Es como un intercambio equivalente —concluyó a la final Bak, observando esta vez a Komui directamente a los ojos—. Debe ser eso.

Komui asintió, aunque sienta aprensión se ve en sus gestos ya cansados debido a las tantas noches en vela.

—En las inocencias tipo parásito eso es posible —informó, en un murmullo pensativo—. ¿Pero qué opinas de los tipos…

— ¿Las de equipamiento y las cristalizadas? —Bak se adelantó, analizando nuevamente los informes anteriormente examinados—. Hasta donde tengo entendido, las tipo equipamiento son inocencias no personalizables. Empero, ellas podrían ser capaces de responder, de alguna forma, a la voluntad de sus portadores… así como-

— ¿Las tipo cristalizadas? —Komui buscó de adelantarse a la conclusión de Bak, y al ver que éste asentía, un nudo se le formó en el estomago—. Eso es…

—No es malo —le tranquilizó Bak, sonriéndole apenas. Él también se preocupaba, _y mucho, _por el bienestar de Lenalee. Sin contar con que Kanda también iba por el mismo camino—. No es malo, es inusual. Parece como si fuesen gemelas de las tipo parásito, pero en su núcleo son completamente distintas.

— ¿Y en qué podrían diferenciarse? —Komui preguntó. Lo sabía, pese a todo, pero le gusta recibir distintas opiniones al respecto.

—La tipo cristalizada crean un pacto a través de la sangre. El evento del Akuma número cuatro pudiste observar como Lenalee creaba una juramento y se bebía, literalmente, la _inocencia_ —explicó Bak, rememorando los eventos escuchados. Era lamentable, hubiese dado su alma por ver aquello—. Bueno, ahora, con las tipos parásitos, vemos que ellas se apoderan del portador. Existe algo simbólico, algo que no se ve, pero que, externo a ello, posee las mismas características que las de una _inocencia_ cristalizada común. Sólo tenemos un caso, y es el de Lenalee-

—Pero Kanda…

—Kanda es distinto, recuerda que él-

—Lo sé —zanjó Komui, no le gustaba hablar del tema. Además, estaban ahí para resolver el inconveniente de las dos _inocencias_ en el cuerpo de Allen y de las consecuencias que eso acarrearía. Si hubiese dichas derivaciones, claro.

—Bien —se carraspeó Bak, visiblemente incómodo—. Como te dije, sólo se ha presentado un caso en la tipo cristalizada, y debemos estudiarlo a fondo por si se exteriorizan más como el de Lenalee en un futuro.

Komui asintió levemente. Hablar de inocencias y seres humanos como armas le dejaba un sabor amargo de boca que aún no admite abiertamente. La única persona con la que se siente verdaderamente cómodo hablando de ello es con Reever; pero él ahora está a cargo de la sección científica mientras que Komui intenta develar el misterio que envuelve a Allen Walker, junto a Bak chang, claro está.

_Quien lo diría…_

—Ya la hemos estudiado y no ha presentado diferencias, aún —respondió en un murmullo, mas por obligación que por deseos de continuar con la plática. Pero es necesario. Deben saber qué demonios sucede.

—Ahora, respecto a la inocencia de Walker… —Bak susurró, atrayendo su atención. Sacó un pequeño portafolio negro y de ahí unas cuantas hojas con imágenes verdaderamente protervas.

Komui reprueba el tener que examinar viejos expedientes. A pesar de que debe hacerlo en ocasiones, lo odia.

— ¿Casos similares? —preguntó en un suspiro cansado. Bak asintió, y se los entregó uno por uno para que los estudiara.

Al verlos, abrió los ojos, la sorpresa abofeteándole cruelmente. Komui jamás ha sido informado de aquellos estudios que habían hecho anteriormente. Hevlaska tampoco le había mencionado algo respecto a lo que sus orbes incrédulas contemplan, negándose caprichosamente a lo que ven.

Se niega a aceptar que aquello es verdadero.

—E-esto… ¡Esto es! —gritó ofuscado. Su mano tiembla, arrugando el informe.

—Son consecuencias de esos estudios, no son casos necesariamente similares, Komui —Bak alzó las manos, colocándolas en los hombros contrarios en un vano intento por tranquilizarse.

Komui no puede calmarse. Se encuentra sumamente trastornado como para pensar en los pros y contra de ese estudio que se llevó a cabo hace tantos años atrás. Se masajeó las sienes, realmente frustrado y cansado de todo esto. Caminó solo un poco, paseando alrededor de su oficina como león enjaulado.

¿Cómo demonios podía ayudar a Allen?

— ¿Las primeras etapas presentan analogías en sus características? —preguntó, bastante descompuesto.

—Sí. Aunque, según lo que me dijiste, Walker aún no sale de la primera etapa, ¿verdad? —inquirió en un tono que a Komui le pareció esperanzado.

—No ha salido de la primera etapa porque le he mantenido encerrado en la _Orden_ buscando de ver si hay cambios, pero no he visto más que simples altibajos, cansancios y pequeños ataques de depresiones que yo concluyo como responsable al hecho de permanecer sin hacer nada —soltó a la final, hablando atropelladamente. Bak apenas tuvo tiempo de hacer notas mentales y analizar las palabras dichas.

—Sólo tenemos que ver cómo progresa Walker…

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Mutismo que necesitaban para estudiar las frases dichas anteriormente y colocar en orden sus ideas. Incontinenti, Komui centró sus orbes en el científico de la rama asiática, y en fondo, muy en el fondo agradeció el hecho de que él estuviese ahí, ayudándole a sobrellevar esa pesada carga que le asfixia.

— ¿Cómo obtuviste esto? —preguntó, sosteniendo el informe del caso que Bak le entregó—. Parece algo que Central tendría en uno de sus archivadores y diría algo así como «ultra secreto» —sonrió con diversión, a pesar de la situación.

—Y lo es —confesó Bak, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Cómo? —dijo Komui, en un hilo de voz—. ¡Lo robaste, Bak-chan! —acusó, señalándole con el dedo más que de inmediato.

—Prefiero el término «tomar prestado», si no te importa —frunció levemente el ceño, aunque sus ojos mostraban cero arrepentimiento y cien por ciento diversión—. Aunque eso no importa. Cuando me comentaste lo de Walker estuve investigando, pero no fue hasta hace poco que di con el informe en Central. Ellos son los que tienen la mayoría de los casos relacionados y privadísimos, que sinceramente, si no anduviesen con tanto secreteo, fuese más fácil para nosotros resolver los otros casos —reprochó, haciendo un mohín frustrado.

—En eso te doy la razón —Komui suspiró son suavidad, volviendo sus orbes al informe que tiene en mano. Tragó saliva con dificultad, no teniendo el estomago necesario para soportar ver esas imágenes por más tiempo.

—Bueno, igual ya debemos estudiar los demás informes que traje conmigo.

— ¿Más? —Komui se veía sinceramente pasmado—. Eres todo un ladronzuelo, eh.

—Tomé prestado, ¿recuerdas? —le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas autosuficientes—. Y sí, casos similares y estudios distintos que nos ayudarán dar con la respuesta pronto —afirmó con vehemencia.

—Es la segunda vez que te concedo la razón —Komui se dejó contagiar por esa sonrisa. Lo necesitaba en momentos tan críticos como esos.

—Al fin reconoces mi intelec-

— ¡Komui, Supervisor Komui! —era Reever quien gritaba, halando las gigantescas puertas de la oficina, haciendo sobresaltar al antedicho y a Bak, quienes observaron asombrados e interrogantes el motivo del griterío.

— ¿Pero qué sucede jefe Reever? ¿Cuál es el problema? —Komui fue a su llamado, plantándose frente a Reever, que veía todo con ojos desorbitados y una preocupación inmensa.

Un mal presentimiento le mareó repentinamente.

—El grupo del General Kloud ha llegado —informó, jadeante ante la prisa con la que tuvo que correr.

— ¡Eso es genial, podremos conversar con Walker pronto! —Bak estaba contento, pero rápidamente calló cuando observó que Reever no compartía su alegría y Komui palidecía velozmente.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Komui en un susurro ahogado.

Reever soltó un suspiro cansado, en ningún momento apartó sus orbes de las de Komui.

—Allen ha colapsado en la misión. Nadie sabe a qué se debe el repentino fallo y tuvieron que intentarlo en la enfermería. No despierta, Komui. Sus latidos son escandalosamente lentos…

— ¿Qué? —chilló Bak en un clamor de completa aprensión.

Pero Komui fue incapaz de pronunciar algo. Su mundo se venía abajo, y el informe anteriormente leído parece burlarse de él, de su frustración y de sus fallidos intentos por ayudarle.

Allen Walker está muriéndose lentamente.

Sus peores temores se hacen realidad.

* * *

Y bien, ¿les gustó?

Espero que sí. Ahora comenzaré con lo que es la verdadera esencia de la historia.

**RR**

DanTsuky a mí también me encantaría hacer más Link/Allen, pero bueno, haré lo que pueda, aunque este fic ya tiene aviso de que Kanda posee más porcentaje de quedar con Allen que los demás… pero quien sabe (?).

Katou Yuu dasjkdhaskdj todos ustedes me hacen dudar. Mi convicción se va a la mierda. NECESITO leer fics Yullen y no joderme con el Link/Allen porque luego lloraré (?). Link será uno de los primeros en enterarse, eso sí. Ya lo verás en el siguiente cap.

xLady. Michaelisx el fic es raro, pero cuando veas lo que es la esencia o la trama, te darás cuenta de que es un cliché más lleno de cosas raras, experimentos y suspenso. Tú sabes, para darle sabor y gusto xD. El Link/Allen me gusta, siempre me ha gustado pero me he negado en redondo a siquiera hacer algo de ellos, pero ya puedes leer, uno siempre termina cayendo. Igual esto tendrá más Yullen que otra cosa debido a que, me basé en algo importante para que la parejita tuviese cabida (?). Espero que entiendas pronto de qué va la cosa~

Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización. Ciao~


End file.
